Vivendo no mundo mágico
by NiihChan
Summary: Ela não se lembrava muito de sua vida passada, pelo menos não muito sobre sua vida pessoal. Foi confuso, ela sabia que tinha morrido em algum momento e essa era sua segunda chance de vida a qual ela iria aproveitar cada segundo.
1. Capítulo 1 (revisado)

Ela não se recordava muito bem como tinha acabado nessa situação, só que em um minuto ela estava em algum lugar e no próximo ela era um bebê. Ela chegou a conclusão que tinha renascido, depois do pânico inicial.

Ela também não se lembrava de sua vida passada, não recordava de seu nome e nem quem era seus antigos pais e nem sabia se alguma vez teve irmãos ou não. Ela não tinha certeza se deveria ou não ficar agradecida por não se lembrar, afinal ela não teria que lidar com os sentimentos de perda e nem com uma crise de identidade futuramente.

Essa estranha amnesia que afetava, apagava somente os fatos pessoais de sua antiga vida, porém ela se lembrava de todo o resto, como filmes que assistiu, livros que leu, séries e animes que viu.

Não vamos falar sobre sua passagem em ser um bebê novamente, agora ela entendia o por que de esquecemos essa fase da vida, ela muito embaraçoso ter uma idade mais avançada em um corpo tão frágil que não podia controlar seus intestinos. Ela não teve a sorte de esquecer essa fase, ela se recordaria de tudo, cada trocada de fralda e nunca iria querer comentar sobre isso com ninguém, ela bloquearia essas memorias no fundo de sua mente a todo custo.

Ela passou esse tempo como um bebê silencioso, o que preocupou seus novos pais, chorava somente quando tinha fome ou precisava ser trocada. Cresceu tentando se passar como uma criança normal, não querendo destacar-se muito, mas isso era tão difícil, aprender novamente tudo o que ela já sabia, o que fazia com que ela tivesse muito tempo de tédio.

Foi quando começou.

Coisas quebrando em momentos que ela estava frustrada, objetos que desapareciam e apareciam em lugares aleatórios, ela muitas vezes pensou que sua casa poderia estar sendo assombrada, porém sua teoria foi quebrada quando pegou um dos seus ursos de pelúcia flutuando em sua frente, chocada ambos caíram, ela em sua bunda e o urso inofensivamente no chão. Cautelosamente ela cutucou o ursinho com o pé, mas o urso não voltou a flutuar. Ela tinha cinco anos quando isso aconteceu.

Ela tinha poderes? As coisas que aconteciam em sua casa tinham sido ela? Ela olhou as próprias mãos curiosa, ela tinha acabado em outro universo onde poderes eram possíveis? Marvel? DC? Ela tinha lido fanfictions onde eles tinham acabado num universo assim...

Ela não tinha como pesquisar, não havia internet, pelo menos não em sua casa, a televisão era em preto e branco pelo amor de Deus! Ela tinha medo de perguntar ao seus pais e eles a abandonarem no orfanato mais próximo ou pior, bem... Ela duvidava que isso iria acontecer, seus pais a amavam demais, Amélia e Ocean HeartCliff, sim ela sabia que o nome de seu pai era estranho, ela achava que seus avós deveriam ter sido hippies ou pessoas nesse estilo. Ela era Anastásia Selena HeartCliff.

Os eventos estranhos começaram a acontecer com mais frequência, ela sabia que seus pais estavam começando a ficar desconfiados e ela não sabia como controlar essa coisa, e quanto mais frustrada com isso ela ficava, mais vezes isso acontecia. Ela começou a ficar desesperada e procurava algo que pudesse fazer, ela estava ciente que esses eventos estavam ligados as suas emoções e como uma criança pequena ela ainda não tinha controle sobre elas mesmo que fosse mais velha mentalmente, seu corpo sempre a traia.

Ela então tentou meditação, funcionou por incrível que possa parecer. Ela conseguiu esvaziar suas mente de pensamentos desnecessários e aprofundar-se nela. Era um lugar estranho, era mais como um vasto nada, pense no universo, porém sem estrelas, era simplesmente vazio, escuro. Não, ela não poderia dizer que era realmente vazio. Ela conseguia ver algumas esferas brilhas e enevoadas flutuando em vários lugares, pareciam e não pareciam estrelas.

Curiosa ela resolveu tocar em um deles e se surpreendeu quando em frente aos seus olhos passou-se a memória de um dia que seu pai, em sua folga do trabalho, brincava com ela jogando-a a no ar e logo a pegando. Ela sentiu um sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

"Então essas coisas são memórias... " Ela murmurou colocando no queixo.

Ela notou em tão que muitas das memórias era de cores diferentes. A memória que ela havia tocado a pouco, era de um tom azulado claro, mas a maioria dali era acinzentado. Curiosa ela se aproximou de um que flutuou por perto e o tocou. A memória era de um programa de TV, Doctor Who. Se entendeu bem as memórias cinzas eram memórias de sua vida passada, bom.

"Seria bom se eu pudesse separá-las..." Suspirou.

Então aconteceu, foi como se o mar se abrisse no meio. Cinzas à direita e azuis à esquerda. Foi até bonito de se assistir. Ela poderia ver que havia mais memórias cinzas agora, algo lhe dizia que ela era uma pessoa que não saia muito, não sabia se ria ou chorava disso, ela não mudou muito. Bem, ela tinha trabalho pela frente.

Tinha se passado meses que se tornaram anos desde que descobriu a coisa de entrar em sua mente ou pelo menos era onde achava que ficava o lugar. Tendo agora nove anos ela havia dado uma boa organizada no lugar, na verdade ela fez do lugar um prédio bem guardado, quanto mais alto o andar, mais a memória seria importante. Na verdade, os primeiros andares eram todos as memórias azuis, e os últimos andares eram as cinzas. Ela colocou todo o tipo de armadilhas ali que poderia imaginar, se houvesse algum telepata como o Professor Xavier, ele estaria bem encrencado ao tentar mexer onde não deve.

Em seus primeiros andares foi onde ela colocou suas emoções, não colocou muito segurança ali, porém ela trancou o medo com algumas trancas a mais do que as outras emoções. Ela até resolveu treinar aquela coisa de fazer suas coisas flutuarem e funcionou.

A nova vida de Anastásia estava indo bem, até que um dia quando ela chegou em casa encontrou seu pai sentado na sala chorando ao lado do telefone fora do gancho, ela tinha sete anos quando isso aconteceu. Sua mãe tinha sido pega em meio ao fogo cruzado em meio a um assalto a mercearia quando saiu para fazer as compras, atingida no peito, morreu a caminho do hospital para tratamento.

Foram meses que ela viu seu pai sobreviver usando-a como apoio para seguir em frente, Ana fez tudo que podia para fazer aquilo mais fácil para seu pai, ela o fazia comer e dormir. Com os passar das semanas que viraram meses, ela viu seu pai melhorando as poucos e com oitos anos de idade era quase como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas tinha dias que ela acordava a noite e encontrava seu pai na sala encarando em silêncio um retrato da família. Eles superariam isso, nunca esqueceriam, mas a dor deveria diminuir.

Ela começou passar seus dias em seu quarto, não saia para brincar já que achava as crianças de sua idade entediantes. Se seu pai iria preocupado com isso? Claro, mas ele sabia da personalidade além de sua idade que sua pequena filha tinha.

Sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre em meio a sua cama ela encava seu urso de pelúcia que a acompanhava em muitos treinos, ela o encava com intensidade já que seu objetivo por agora era fazê-lo flutuar pelo maior tempo possível. Ela conseguia erguê-lo por três minutos antes de se tornar um esforço para mantê-lo por muito tempo, lhe causava uma dor de cabeça irritante.

Concentrada ela o ergueu no ar girando-o em seu próprio eixo, ela não notou os passos que se aproximavam de sua porta, só notou quando a porta se abriu sem aviso nenhum. Ocean e Anastásia se encaravam congelados e no ar um urso de pelúcia flutuando.

"Bem... Parece que temos que conversa, não é?" Seu pai perguntou fazendo com que o urso caia em um baque mudo sobre a cama.


	2. Capítulo 2 (revisado)

Ocean tinha em suas mãos o ursinho usado no treino. Ambos, Ocean e Anastásia, estavam sentados na beira da cama com um silêncio estranho pairando sobre eles. Ele limpou a garganta antes de começar a falar.

"A quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?" Ele resolveu começar dali.

"Acho que desde os cinco anos de idade…" Ela respondeu culpada encarando as mãos juntas no colo com medo de olhar seu pai nos olhos.

"E por que não me contou, querida?" Seu tom de voz era suave.

Anastásia tomou uma dose de coragem e encarou seu pai estudando sua expressão com cuidado antes de começar a falar.

"Eu estava com medo, papai. E se você não gostasse mais de mim? E se você me achasse uma aberração e me abandonasse? Eu não saberia o que fazer sem você… Você é tudo que me resta!" Ela explicou levemente desesperada.

"Oh querida!" Ocean puxou a filha para seus braços a abraçando apertado "Devo ter sido um pai horrível se você tem tal impressão, você tem estado sofrendo por tanto tempo sozinha..."

Anastásia se afastou negando com a cabeça e fungando um pouco, mas não chorando, ela era velha demais para isso, bom… Pelos menos mentalmente ela era velha demais para isso.

"Eu não sei o que sou, papai… Eu não queria que você tivesse medo de mim..." Ela murmurou voltando a olhar para as mãos juntas em seu colo.

"Minha filha, você só tem tido casos magia acidental…. É mais normal do que pode imaginar..." Ele tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

Anastásia congelou por um momento, sua mente ficando em branco antes dela começar lentamente levantar a cabeça para encarar seu pai em total descrença.

"O que?!"

"Magia Acidental" Ele disse novamente "Você é uma bruxa, Anastásia."

"Puta merda"

"Linguagem!"

"Desculpa, mas uma bruxa?! Tipo aquelas que voam em vassouras e usam chapeis pontudos?"

"Voando em vassouras? sim, mas essa coisa de chapéu pontudo é loucura… Eu só vi a professora McGonagall usando isso…." Ele comentou recordando em suas memórias.

"McGonagall?"

Então em sua mente uma esfera acinzentada do andar superior brilhou e toda a saga de Harry Potter passou por sua memória fazendo ela sugar uma respiração fria. Puta merda! Ela tava nos livros de Harry Potter! Ela estava tão fodida e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim" Ela a encarava desconfiado.

"Nome estranho" Murmurou desviando o olhar desconfortável.

"Como se Ocean fosse um nome comum no mundo trouxa, mas eu acho que é um sobrenome escocês comum..." Ele resmungou. "Enfim, agora que sabemos que você é uma bruxa podemos ter certeza de quando você completar onze anos recebera sua carta de Hogwarts." Ele disse animado.

"Hogwarts?" Resolveu se fazer de confusa.

"Sim, é uma escola para bruxos"

"Você já estudou la?"

E com essa pergunta ela viu seu pai perder o sorriso. Huh, parece seu pai não era exatamente um bruxo, uma aborto talvez? Se ela se recordava bem, parece que os abortos que nasciam nas famílias puro-sangue eram abandonados no mundo dos trouxas para sua conta e risco, as vezes com sua memória oblivinada.

"Eu sou um aborto, querida." Antes dela perguntar ele resolveu explicar "Abortos são quando temos mágica, mas não o suficiente para fazer magia"

"Oh" Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Mamãe também era?"

Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Sua mãe era uma trouxa" Ele disse

"Ela sabia sobre o mundo mágico?"

"Sim, achei melhor conta a ela… Eu sou Mestre de Poções e sei um pouco sobre Runas, bem… Fazer poções e mexer com Runas não exigem fazer magia ativamente, só tê-la em seu corpo…" Ele deu de ombros. "Isso me lembra, você não pode contar a ninguém sobre isso. Okay?"

Anastásia piscou algumas vezes antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"Humanos temem o que não podem entender, certo?"

Seu pai riu concordando com a cabeça.

"Já pegou o espírito da coisa, hein"

Os dois riram. Ocean se levantou.

"Venha, eu tenho alguns livros que você vai gostar de ler… Os puros-sangue são geralmente ensinados em casa antes de ser mandados para escola, acho que podemos fazer isso aqui também… Você vai para Hogwarts sabendo tudo sobre poções pelo menos..." Ele estava animado com isso tudo. "Depois podemos ir para o Beco Diagonal comprar algumas coisas que podem ser uteis a você, então teremos que ir aos Gringotts pegar algum ouro… "

Ele saiu do quarto conversando animadamente, talvez ela devesse ter contado para ele antes. Ela saltou da cama e seguiu seu pai para onde quer que ele a estivesse levando.

A noite em seu quarto depois que seu pai passou o dia explicando lhe sobre o mundo mágico, lhe mostrando livros e lhe ensinando o básico sobre poções, ela notou que a coisa de telepata que ela fazia podia ser muito bem ser magia sem varinha. Ela ficou encantada com a ideia.

Para testar ela trancou a porta do quarto e ansiosamente ela apontou o dedo para fechadura.

"_Alohomora_"

Click

Ela pode ouvir a porta se destrancar, seu rosto se iluminou como se acabasse de receber um presente de natal. Anastásia olhou animadamente para as mãos. Ela poderia treinar sem chamar a atenção do ministério, que puta sorte! Se ela n]ao tivesse errada o Traço só era ativado no inicio escolar e somente na varinha.

Ela mal podia esperar para irem ao Beco Diagonal, ela tinham tantas coisas que poderia comprar. Talvez ela se arriscasse e fosse ao Travessa do Tranco comprar algumas coisas especiais la, Ana teria que tomar cuidado ao tentar se aventurar por lá.

Anastásia se jogou na cama abraçando seu urso de pelúcia com um grande sorriso enfeitando seu rosto.

"_Lumos_" Ela tentou silenciosamente estendendo a mão em direção ao teto.

Uma esfera de luz brilhou sobre sua palma aberta.

"_Nox_" Novamente ela tentou fechando a mão.

A luz se extinguiu. Ela nasceu com um puto hacker, isso deveria ser difícil pelo que ela se lembrava dos livros, ela tinha quase certeza nisso. Isso ela manteria em segredo, quanto menos pessoas soubessem disso, melhor.

Ela suspirou.

Oh. O que ela fez com a meditação antes poderia ser considerado como a Oclumência citada nos livros? Ela precisava perguntar isso ao seu pai, talvez ele saiba de algo.

Em um sábado de manhã, estavam ela e seu pai quase na metade do beco Diagonal, perto da interseção com a Travessa do Tranco, se encontram na frente de um imponente edifício de mármore branco: O Banco dos Bruxos Gringotts. O banco se destacava sobre as lojas vizinhas. Como ele era descrito nos livros não podia nem se comprar a realidade, era lindo, mas um pouco torto.

Ela segurou a mão do pai dando um leve aperto. Ela o seguiu para dentro subindo uma bela escadaria branca para umas grandes portas de bronze polidas sendo guardadas por um goblin em uniforme escarlate e dourado. Quando ela passou por ele, ela fez questão de cumprimentá-lo educadamente ganhando um olhar levemente chocado.

"O que ele era?" Perguntou.

"Um guarda goblin, querida." Ocean respondeu.

"Uau. Ele incrível, viu pai eu disse que tamanho não é documento! Tenha cuidado comigo." Ela disse empinando o nariz.

"Sim, sim, querida… Goblins não gostam muito dos bruxos, ouve uma guerra entre eles..."

Anastásia olhou envolta vendo os bruxos que saiam do banco.

"Mas olha para cara desses bruxos..." Ela sussurrou por trás da mão de modo infantil "Quem iria gostam de uma pessoa que te olha desse jeito? Eles nem olhoram para mim e eu já tenho vontade de chutá-los"

O goblin que guardava a porta concordou levemente com a cabeça.

"Não é?"

Eles passam pelas portas sendo levados a um pequeno hall de entrada e ela viu novas portas, essas agora de prata polida. Nessas portas ela ver algo gravado.

"Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção ao que espera da ambição, porque os que tiram o que não ganharam terão que pagar muito caro. Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão um tesouro que nunca enterraram, ladrão, você foi avisado. Cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou." Ela leu baixinho e pode sentir um calafrio, talvez eles se referissem aos dragões? Ela não queria saber o que podia haver em seus túneis. "Quem seria burro o suficiente para roubar esse banco?"

"Há suicida para tudo, querida!" Ocean deu de ombros.

Chegando ao saguão principal ela não pode deixar de olhar em volta encantada por tudo que via. Mármore branco reluzente era quase possível ver seu reflexo no chão. Grandes balcões onde haviam goblins nos altos atendendo os bruxos que haviam ali, para um povo pequeninho eles gostavam de coisas grandes.


	3. Capítulo 3 (revisado)

Anastásia não podia evitar de deixar seus olhos vagarem para olhar a tudo ao seu redor. Ela tinha visto o banco pelos filmes, porém não conseguia evitar, ver por uma tela era muito diferente de ver o real e os filmes não faziam jus. Os goblins não eram como os filmes mostravam, eles podiam ser considerados feios, mas era porque eles estavam sustentando uma carranca azeda quando viam os bruxos, pelo menos Ana achava que era por isso, e como o banco sempre tinha um fluxo de bruxos a carranca estava sempre ali. Eles eram pequenos, ela tinha em seus nove anos 1,19 cm de altura, mas um goblin não chegava nem a altura dos seus ombros, eles eram bem pequenos.

Anastásia teve que ser puxada para seguir seu pai já que ela tinha parada em meio ao saguão para olhar tudo ao redor. Eles se aproximaram de um altos dos balcões.

"Bom dia Gramp." Ocean cumprimentou o goblin com um leve sorriso.

O goblin que estava organizando alguns papéis para seus movimentos antes de se inclinar sobre o alto balcão para olhar o recém-chegado, ele abriu um sorriso mostrando um sorriso feroz cheio de dentes pontudos. Okay, Anastásia tinha que confessar que aquilo era um pouco intimidador.

"O que você quer, Sr. HeartCliff?" Perguntou o goblin rudemente.

"Queria um teste de herança da família para minha filha" Ocean respondeu ignorando o tom rude.

O goblin desviou o olhar do homem mais velho para a criança, olhando a de cima a baixo antes de se inclinar para trás de volta ao seu lugar na cadeira.

"Larrast!" Ele gritou e um goblin apareceu atrás de Grampo como se pulasse de algum lugar de trás do balcão "Leve esses dois para a sala da herança."

O novo goblin concordou com a cabeça e sumiu atrás do balcão só para aparecer alguns segundos depois ao lado de Anastásia, ele abriu um sorriso com o pequeno susto que ela havia tomado com sua chegada.

"Me siga" Larrast saiu caminhando e acenou com a mão.

Com uma leve inclinação com a cabeça Ocean se despediu de Gramp e seguiu logo atrás de Larrast trazendo consigo Anastásia. Ela abriu um sorriso e acenou para Gramp que inclinou a cabeça em despedida, com o rosto mais suavizado que a carranca que carregava segundos atrás antes de voltar a trabalhar, já que tempo era ouro.

"Se acomodem em seus lugares" Larrast indicou as duas cadeiras antes de ir se sentar a traz de uma escrivaninha se acomodando em sua poltrona. "Então ela não é uma trouxa ou um aborto… Muito bom, seria horrível se uma família tão antiga e nobre como os HeartCliff se extinguissem."

"Família antiga e nobre?" Anastásia perguntou ao pai.

Ocean olhou um pouco envergonhado para filha.

"Sim, os HeartCliff são uma família antiga, mas nesses últimos temos sido exterminados, começou na época de Grindelwald e foi finalizado pelo você-sabe-quem."

"Você-sabe-quem? Que tipo de nome é esse?" Ana perguntou "Isso poderia estar se referindo a qualquer pessoa… Francamente."

"O nome dele virou um Tabu hoje em dia, não usamos seu nome por trás mau presságio." Ocean diz acariciando o topo da cabeça da Ana "Enfim, meus pais e todos o resto de nossa família foi morta por lordes das trevas deixando somente a mim como o restante da família pois fugi para o mundo trouxa com a ajuda de sua avó, porém não posso me tornar o Senhor da Casa pois sou um aborto. Tenho esperanças que você possa querida, sua vida será bem mais suave se você tiver a herança como apoio..." Ele abre um pequeno sorriso ainda acariciando o topo da cabeça de Anastásia com carinho.

"Por que eles foram mortos?"

"Pois nossa família era… é considerada uma traidora de sangue..." Ele murmurou antes de olhar para o goblin que mostrava sinais de impaciência "Em casa te explico melhor, vamos começar o teste logo, não devemos fazer com que Larrast perca mais tempo conosco."

Anastásia abriu a boca em um perfeito 'o' antes de fechar e dando um sorriso de desculpas para o goblin que soltou um leve bufo irritado.

"Muito bem, precisamos de seu sangue para o teste." Larrast estendeu a mão que segurava uma adaga de aparência sofisticada para Anastásia "Fure seu dedo com ela e pingue seu sangue no pergaminho"

Anastásia pegou a adaga com cuidado, era uma pela adaga, porém um grande desperdiço usá-la somente para furar o dedo, uma agulha faria muito bem o trabalho, mas quem ela era ela para dar uma opinião sobre esse assunto. Deve ser algum tipo de tradição talvez.

Não querendo perder mais tempo do que já havia perdido, ela espetou o dedo na ponta da adaga antes de entregá-la de volta para Larrast e pingou seu sangue no pergaminho. Ela viu as letras se formarem, lembra muito o diário de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Nome:

Anastásia Selena HeartCliff

Data de Nascimento:

17/06/1959

Parentesco:

Ocean Sky HeartCliff (Pai)

Amélia Mary HeartCliff (Mãe, falecida)

Herdeira da casa:

HeartCliff

Sonserina

O goblin tomou o pergaminho das mãos de Anastásia, uma ato totalmente sem educação, ela suspirou e preferiu não falar nada sobre. Caralhos, ela era a herdeira da Sonserina, ela queria muito manter-se fora do radar e com isso ela agora tinha um grande alvo nas costas.

"Vou buscar os anéis e os selos" Larrast disse depois de ler o pergaminho. "Parece que as duas casas Antigas e Nobres ganharam novamente seus senhores, ou melhor, senhora.

Minutos depois Anastásia e seu pai saíram do banco, a garota ainda encarava o anel que adonavam seu indicador. Um prateado que ostentava o novo brasão de sua família, quando ela experimentou ambos os anéis que ela era herdeira os dois anéis se fundiram formando um novo brasão, uma cobra de olhos verdes envolta de um lindo rubi em forma de coração. Sinceramente Anastásia acha o anel lindo, além de o que aconteceu com os anéis aconteceu com os selos.

"Vamos passar no Floreios e Borrões para comprar os livros que você precisa e o que mais vir a lhe agradar, o que eu sei que será muitos. Depois vamos ao Empório das Corujas e logo depois vamos a Loja de Caldeirões e para finalizar vamos ao Caldeirão Furado" Ocean narrava seus planos animado.

Anastásia só podia rir enquanto ria da animação de seu pai enquanto seguia logo atrás do pai para onde quer que ele estava indo, ela estava grata por tudo isso, ela não via seu pai animado a assim a muito tempo.

"Papai, vai com calma. Temos tempo!" Ela disse risonha.

Seu pai congelou e olhou para filha, suas bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

"Desculpa, querida"

"Tudo bem..." Ela negou com a cabeça soltando uma risadinha.

Ela se perguntava quem era realmente a criança entre os dois, mas desde que sua mãe tinha falecido a dois anos, parecia que ela era a adulta em casa.

"Vamos logo, papai." Ela pegou a mão de seu pai e o puxou indo em uma direção aleatória. "Eu acho que vou querer um sorvete no meio dessa aventura toda que vamos passar."

"Você sabe em que direção temos que ir?" Isso parou os movimentos de Anastásia fazendo seu pai rir. "Foi o que eu pensei."


	4. Capítulo 4 (revisado)

As compras no Beco Diagonal foram bem animadas, muitas vezes quando Anastásia passava por alguns bruxos ela se perguntava se tinha visto algum de seus descendentes nos filmes da saga ou pelo menos, lido sobre algum. Era um pouco estranho.

Anastásia e o pai compraram tudo o que precisavam e o que não precisavam. Ana tinha um baú com um charme extensivo que o deixava praticamente sem fundo, o que ela o preencheu com vários livros, conhecimento nunca é demais, não queria ser deixar sem manipulada por não saber sobre algo. O baú era trancado por senha além que só abriria com a sua assinatura mágica ou quem ela autorizasse, além que seu interior lembrasse muito da maleta que Newt Scamander tinha no _"Animais Mágicos e Onde Habitam"_. Era praticamente uma casa ali dentro ela fez questão de preencher a seção que era a biblioteca.

Dumbledore poderia passar com aquela imagem de vovô bondoso, mas ela não gostava muito dele. Olhos brilhantes e gotas de limão. Ela estremesse só de pensar no homem, para ela ele não passa de um velho manipulador, fanfics que ela costumava ler sobre não ajudaram em nada com seu julgamento.

Enfim, sobre suas compras, seu pai conseguiu vários ingredientes que antes não conseguia por falta de ouro ou por falta de influência. Ela também conseguia para família uma coruja linda, tinha penas negras e brilhantes olhos estrelados, foi amor a primeira vista, foi nomeada como Lux. Não esquecendo-se de comprar algumas guloseimas para ela, era somente uma pena que Lux ainda fosse um filhote e teria que esperar algum tempo para que ela pudesse entregar as cartas, mas pensando melhor, ela não conhecia ninguém no mundo bruxo ainda para manter contato.

Anastásia esfregou a cabeça bagunçando um lado de seu cabelo, ela tinha que fazer uma lista de seus objetivos para o futuro, não podia fazer tudo quando tinha vontade, viraria bagunça e provavelmente algo sairia errado por falta de planejamento adequado.

Ela leu "_Hogwarts: Uma História", _foi realmente informativo, porém faltava muito. Os nascidos trouxas acabariam se metendo em problemas, não tinha nada sobre os costumes bruxos, ela até podia entender o ódio dos puros sangues. Nascidos trouxas não sabem nada sobre o mundo bruxo e acabando se impondo em tradições seculares. Assim como havia aulas sobre os costumes trouxas que deveria ser obrigatórios para os puros sangues, deveria ter aulas sobre os costumes bruxos. Dumbledore deveria ter pensado nisso, acabaria com tanto ódio desnecessário ou, pelo menos, ela achava que faria. Ana estava começando a achar que ter magia em seu sangue tirava o senso comum.

Ela no momento estava sentada em seu quarto e em sua frente estava aberto um livro de feitiços do primeiro ano, ela se lembrava dos feitiços mais usados nos filmes porém além de não saber os movimentos da varinha, não poderia haver somente aquiles, era a porra de um mundo bruxo inteiro, não deveria ter só aquilo. Mas era bom começar de algum lugar e o livro do primeiro ano era somente o começo. Ela tinha como plano ser todos os livros dos anos escolares e além deles. Ela queria muito criar seus próprios feitiços e até seus próprios artefatos mágicos.

Meses depois de sua visita ao Beco Diagonal, seu pai veio até ela, ele achou melhor que se mudasse para alguma propriedade da família HeartCliff, seria mais seguro ele dissera, por que no mundo bruxo ele poderia prever brevemente o que poderia acontecer. Checando a sua memória ela se recordou que Voldemort ainda estava vivo e chutando, o reavivamento de uma família antiga como a sua não deveria ter passado despercebido por seu radar.

Ambos voltaram ao Gringotes e Larrast lhe entregou um pergaminho onde havia listado todas as suas casas. Ocean escolheu a mais próxima de Hogwarts já em pouco tempo ela teria que ir ao colégio. A casa era protegida por várias alas antigas e poderosas então não havia risco em ser atacados ali, ela agradecia aos céus pois ela sabiam que ela não estava preparada para lutar contra o cara de cobra.

Logo elas recebiam a chave da casa acompanhado de uma chave de portal que levava a ela. A casa, ou melhor, a mansão era linda. Lembrava muito a Anastásia a uma casa de campo, com um extenso jardim. Ela não pode deixar de notar como a casa estava em boas condições não parecendo que estava desabitada por muito tempo.

"Algum Elfo na casa?" Ana resolveu se arriscar.

Logo um característico som de estalo foi ouvido e a sua frente havia uma pequena criatura 90 cm de altura, com braços e pernas esguias, orelhas pontudas e altas, como orelhas de morcego e olhos de grandes dimensões cintilantes que a encarava com grandes expectativas.

"A jovem senhora chamou Giffy?" Perguntou o elfo entusiasmado.

"Sim! Eu vejo que trabalhou muito bem na ausência da família" Ela comentou sorridente.

As orelhas do elfo balançaram em sua clara animação pelo elogio.

"Giffy não trabalho sozinho jovem senhora, ha mais de nós aqui"

"Quantos mais?" Perguntou Ocean

O elfo desviou os olhos brilhantes de Anastásia para Ocean.

"A mais três, senhor. Lucy trabalha nas cozinhas, Pegg trabalha nos jardins, Giffy e Deyf trabalham com a limpeza, mas Giffy às vezes ajuda nos jardins." O elfo respondeu.

"Você poderia nos mostrar a casa então Giffy?" Perguntou Anastásia.

"Com grande prazer, jovem senhora."

O elfo animado segurou a mão de Anastásia enquanto ansiosamente a arrastava para dentro da casa, parecia que ela sempre teria que lidar com pessoas energéticas, ela chorou em seu interior. Ela olhou por cima do ombro em busca de ajuda em seu pai, que somente negou com a cabeça e os seguiu.

O elfo havia lhe mostrado a casa com animação, haviam cinco quartos tirando a suíte principal que seu pai afirmou com firmeza que deveria pertencer a ela sem chance de recusa, ele havia se instalado a um que ficava próximo ao laboratório de poções. Havia também uma grande biblioteca bem mais preenchida que a sua, ela tinha olhado por cima dos títulos dos livros que viu que tinha muitos sobre as artes das trevas.

Obviamente ela comentou sobre isso ao seu pai e ele afirmou que sua família era neutra na guerra entre a luz e as trevas, sendo assim cinza, aprendendo ambas as artes. Anastásia ficou aliviada com isso, que mesmo em sua outra vida ela achava que as artes das trevas poderiam ter sido mal compreendidas, assim com um feitiço das trevas poderia matar, um feitiço da luz poderia matar, uma prova disso seria o Troll derrotado no primeiro ano de Harry por um simples _Wingardium Leviosa._

Ela teria muito o que aprender antes de começar em Hogwarts, não queria ficar despreparada. Com um velho senil como diretor, vai la saber o que poderia estar escondido nos corredores úmidos de Hogwarts, ela queria sair daquele lugar viva.


	5. Capítulo 5 (revisado)

Anastásia estava no canto do laboratório que agora dividia com o pai, ele tinha até arranjado uma bancada somente para ela e além de seu próprio armário para que ela pudesse ter seus próprios ingredientes ao qual ele fazia questão de abastecer caso faltasse algo.

A garota tinha agora seus longos e volumosos cabelos pretos presos em um coque ajustado sem deixar nenhuma mexa escapar, seus olhos âmbar eram protegidos por grandes óculos de proteção de cientista trouxa e ela usava luvas de pele de dragão, "segurança nunca era demais e é melhor prevenir do que remediar depois" seu pai lhe sussurrou enquanto ajustava os óculos em seu rosto. Anastásia na verdade se sentia uma grande cientista maluca do jeito que estava se vestindo, ela achou aquilo fantástico.

Com muito cuidado ela tentava preparar uma simples poção, era sua primeira afinal, ela queria testar as águas antes de começar realmente. Anastásia tinha um livro de poções aberto próximo a ela flutuando, agora ela podia fazer isso com uma facilidade impressionante quase sem pensar muito no assunto. Ela agitava as vezes no sentido anti-horário, algo que viu nas aulas do professor Snape.

Adicionando o último ingrediente que soltou uma lufada de vapor esverdeado. Ela levantou os óculos de proteção e se inclinou um pouco sobre o caldeirão apagando o fogo, a poção era verde como indicava o livro. Ela conseguiu preparar a poção Wiggenweld. A _poção Wiggenweld_ tem o poder de restaurar as forças de uma pessoa que está demasiada fraca por estar doente, por ter se machucado ou simplesmente por estar muito cansado. É uma boa poção para se ter de estoque, nunca se sabe quando poderia se precisar.

Ela com muito cuidado com a poção em frascos, ela conseguiu um total de cinco frascos cheios. Ela abriu um sorriso infantil e pegou somente um e correu para seu pai.

"Terminou?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Ela concordou com a cabeça animadamente.

"Deixe-me ver" Ela entregou o frasco com entusiasmo para o pai.

Ele levantou a poção para a altura dos olhos, depois ele abriu o frasco e cheirou. Ocean olhou para filha abrindo um sorriso.

"Uma poção perfeita, querida."

Anastásia soltou um gritinho animado fechando as mãos em punho enquanto saltitava no lugar. Ocean só pode rir da cena, parece que seu amor para poções poderia ter passado para sua filha.

Ocean estava a frente da sua preciosa filha, ele não poderia imaginar como o tempo passou tão rápido para ele, parecia que foi somente no dia anterior que ele pegou-a no colo pela primeira vez, e agora ela estava já em seus dez anos de idade. Ele checou seu cabelo na frente do espelho a procura de cabelos brancos e suspirou aliviado que não encontrou nenhum fio branco.

"Estou pronta, papai." Ela disse com firmeza.

Sua pequena bebê, que ela não ouça isso, estava tentando se tornar um animago, ele ainda não acreditava que tinha permitido isso. A poção que estava em suas mão fora feita por ele, Ocean não deixaria ela beber algo que não conhecia os antecedentes e a qualidade duvidosa, por isso ele mesmo preparou-a.

Anastásia respirou fundo para acalmar seu nervosismo e antes que pudesse desistir ela engoliu a poção, quando ela fosse mais velha ela teria certeza de fazer com que as poções tivesse um gosto melhor, por que era nojento. Logo ela se sentiu estranha, seu corpo estava mudando e diminuindo, quando o sentimento estranho acabou ela tentou falar algo, porém saiu como um granido. Ela olhou para suas mãos, ou melhor, suas patas erguendo a frente do rosto vendo suas garras saírem e se retraírem, ela era um felino.

Seu pêlo era marrom avermelhado, mas ela podia ver algumas pequenas manchas negras. Seu pai se apressou em colocar um espelho na frente da filha carregando um olhar admiração para ela. Anastásia se levantou para ver seu corpo melhor, ela ainda tinha os olhos ambares brilhantes, ela era um Lince do Deserto, ela adorou sua nova aparência. O melhor que ela poderia passar-se facilmente por um gato.

Ela olhou para o pai antes de se esfregar em suas pernas ronronando.

"Impressionante, nunca pensei que veria um lince ronronando para mim." Ele riu antes de coçar atrás da orelha da filha fazendo-a ronronar mais alto. Ele adorou as pequenas mechas de pelo negro que tinha no topo de cada orelha da filha.

Não demorou muito para que Anastásia voltasse a sua aparência original, uma garota de longos e volumosos cabelos negros, pele pálida por não gostar de sair tanto de casa e belos olhos âmbar que herdara de sua mãe.

"Tenho pesquisas para fazer sobre Linces do Deserto!" Ela saiu correndo do quarto direto para biblioteca.

Seu tempo tinha acabado. Anastásia completara seus onze anos de idade no dia 17 de Junho de 1970, na mesma manhã ela tinha em sua janela uma coruja um tanto impaciente que foi embora no momento que ela a aliviou do peso da carta.

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Diretor: Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, grande feiticeiro, bruxo chefe, cacique supremo, confederação internacional dos bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta. Anastásia Selena HeartCliff,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que vossa senhoria tem uma vaga na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexado uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa no dia primeiro de setembro, estamos aguardando sua coruja até 31 de julho no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Diretora Substituta.)_

_Anastásia mudou de folha verificando o que precisava para o início do ano, ela sabia que ela tinha a maioria das coisas, mas era sempre bom verificar se não estava esquecendo de nada._

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Uniforme:_

_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

_3 conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (preta)._

_1 chapéu pontudo, simples (preto) para uso diário._

_1 par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)._

_1 capa de inverno (preto com fechos prateados)._

_(As roupas dos alunos devem ter etiquetas com seu nome)._

_Livros:_

_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_

_Livros de feitiços (1° série) de Moranda Goshawk._

_História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot._

_Teoria da Magia de Adalberto Waffliang_

_Guia de Transfiguração para iniciante de Emerico Switch._

_Mil Ervas e Funfos Mágicos de Filida Spare._

_Bebidas e Poções Mágicas de Arsênio Jigger_

_Animais Mágicos e Onde Habitam de Newton Scamander._

_As Forças das Trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quentin Trible._

_Outros Equipamentos:_

_1 varinha_

_1 cadeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão dois)_

_1 conjunto de frascos_

_1 telescópio_

_1 balança de latão_

_Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja, um sapo ou um gato…  
_

_Lembrando aos pais que os alunos não podem usar vassouras próprias._

Ela só tinha que ir atrás de sua varinha e um conseguir um animal de estimação. Ela não iria escolher uma das escolhas sugeridas, Ronald Weasley tinha como animal um rato, Lee Jordan tinha uma tarântula e não ouve queixas, então ela iria escolher o que lhe agradasse, se fosse um dos que foram sugeridos, ótimo. Ana resmungou para si mesma logo depois desse pensamento, ela tinha uma coruja, parece que ela não teria um animal de estimação no colégio afinal.


	6. Capítulo 6

"Teste de mudança de sabor #167" A garota murmurou.

Ao seu lado um pergaminho flutuava, uma longa pena dourada anotava suas palavras. Ela preferia usar canetas, penas eram tão ultrapassadas e ainda tinha que esperar a tinta secar, era uma merda, mas essa era enfeitiçada para ser algo como uma gravador de seus teste, parece que o feitiço que essa pena carregava não se dava muito bem com as canetas, tendiam a explodir. O pergaminho era longo e mesmo que flutuasse uma parte ainda tocava o chão.

A garota estava concentrada na poção que estava modificando, ela estava tentando dar um sabor bom para as poções de cura sem interferir no efeito da poção e como poderia ser visto, até o momento ela não teve sorte. Ocean estava ocupado demais, ele tinha recebido uma grande encomenda e não podia ajudá-la, ele queria terminar tudo para poder acompanhá-la para a estação de trem, ela estava só para fazer suas poções.

"Adicionando Muco de Verme Cego" Ela ainda murmura e agita a poção no sentido horário, a pena anotava "E por fim duas gotas de extrato de blueberry" Ela cuidadosamente vira o pequeno frasco que contém o extrato.

Ela deixa cair duas gotas afastando um pouco do caldeirão ao fazer, quando a última gota cai na poção o líquido no caldeirão explode em uma nuvem de fumaça que alcança ate o rosto de Anastásia.

Tossindo ela abana a mão tentando afastar a fumaça de seu rosto, a fumaça tinha um cheiro bom mas ainda sim irritava as vias respiratórias. Quando a fumaça se dispersa ela encara as mãos, suas unhas estavam azuis.

"Resultado: A poção explodiu em uma nuvem de fumaça perfumada não afetando o caldeirão, mas deixou minhas unhas azuladas, ainda a poção no caldeirão. Talvez possa ser usada para fins esteticos, marque para checagem futura. Por enquanto Falho"

"Teste para sabor #215" Murmurou. "Estou colocando essência de baunilha, desta vez serão 3 gotas e mexerei no sentindo anti-horário"

O pergaminho que flutuava ao seu lado parecia cada vez mais longo que a ultima vez que foi visto. A pena se mexia anotando tudo o que lhe foi dito e o que podia 'ver'. Anastásia cuidadosamente adicionou as gotas, uma a uma e quando adicionou a ultima gota vapor vazava da poção, não explodiu, era bom.

"Nenhuma explosão por enquanto" Ela começo a mexer a poção no sentido anti-horário e o vapor que a poção soltava envolvia Anastásia.

A garota apagou o fogo e esperou que a poção esfriasse. Neste tempo ela olhou seu reflexo e soltou um pequeno grito, demorou um alguns minutos para se acalmar. Ela chegou a poção, tinha sido um sucesso, o gosto era bom, porém...

"Resultado: A poção fui um sucesso, porém recomenda-se usar proteção para os cabelos, o vapor que a poção solta pode mudar a cor do cabelo para rosa brilhante, isso pode ser usado para fins estéticos também, mas prefiro meu cabelo como antes."

Pelo menos ela tinha tido algum sucesso antes de começar suas aulas, mas ela tinha que fazer algo contra seus cabelos rosas.

"Papai, preciso de ajuda!"

Ela atravessou parede! Mesmo sabendo que atravessaria, ela sentia seu estômago dando voltas, ela saiu da parede tropeçando, ela teve a sensação como se pisasse em um degrau de escada e ele não estivesse lá. O som da multidão se mexendo preenchia o ar, várias famílias se despedindo de seus filhos. O ar zunia com as conversas, o Expresso Hogwarts soltava vapor, Anastásia ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo ali na famosa Plataforma 9 ¾. Seu pai chegou logo após ela empurrando o carrinho onde tinha seus malões sem fundo e sua preciosa coruja Lux não estava ali, Anastásia a tinha soltado para ir voando na frente, não achava que sua coruja gostaria de passar 7 horas dentro de um trem.

"Ana querida, me mande cartas quando possível quando chegar em Hogwarts quanto mais cedo melhor. Quero saber se está bem"

"Entendido papai"

"Não converse com estranhos."

"Pai eu estarei em um lugar novo, todo mundo é estranho." Suspirou

"Nada de garotos"

"Pai, eu tenho somente 11 anos. Garotos são idiotas" Anastásia revira os olhos para o pai.

"Continue pensando assim até os 32" Ocean se abaixa na frente da filha apoiando as mãos em seus ombros "Deixando a brincadeira de lado, saiba que te amo querida."

"Eu também te amo, papai" Ela beija o rosto de Ocean.

Ele abre um pequeno sorriso e se levanta, Anastásia tira sua varinha e bate em seus malões os encolhendo e guardando em seus bolsos. Ela observou a estação vendo os pais se despedindo de seus filhos, ela procurou por algum rosto familiar, ela estava afinal na época dos pais de Harry afinal. Ela suspirou desistindo, virando-se para o pai ela se despediu com mais outro beijo no rosto e foi para o trem.

Caminhando pelo corredor a procura de uma cabine para si, de preferência sem ninguém, ela queria ler algo no caminho, afinal eram fodendo 7 horas dali ao castelo. Ela encontrou uma cabine vazia e se comodou nela e abriu seu livro de poções, ela precisava melhor muito, poções simples eram facies para ela, porém as outras ela tendia a fracassar com um pouco de frequência.

Anastásia podia ter conseguido mudar o gosto de poção de Wiggenweld, porém havia muitas outras poções e todas elas tinham um gosto horrível segundo seu pai.

"Talvez adicionar pequenas fatias de morango logo após a losna funcione" Ela murmurava coçando a bochecha. "A poção revigorante tem um gosto azedo, talvez o contraste fique bom…"

"Essa é uma poção do 7° ano!"

Anastásia pisca os olhos confusa pela voz súbita. Ela desvia o olhos do livro só então percebendo que tinha ganhado companhia enquanto estava distraída. Uma garota ruiva de belos olhos verdes e um garoto pálido de cabelos negros.

"Esse assunto é muito avançado, pode ser perigoso" Quem falava era a garota.

Anastásia limpou a garganta envergonhada.

"Eu não faço isso sozinha…" Ela mentiu suavemente, as vezes seu pai a deixava sozinha para seus testes desde que ele o fez ficar com o cabelo amarelo com pintas vermelhas. "Meu pai tem mestrado nesse assunto…"

"Oh, desculpe então. Meu nome é Liliam Evans e este é meu Amigo Severus Snape."

Anastásia engoliu em seco, ela tinha acabado de encontrar personagens importantes aqui. Observou os dois, Severus encarava o livro em suas mão com certo interesse e Lily a encarava com olhos brilhantes e animados. Oh, ela tinha ainda que responder.

"Eu.. Eu sou Anastásia HeartCliff, prazer em conhecê-los"


	7. Capítulo 7

Um silêncio se ergueu na cabine após isso, ninguém ali sabia exatamente como começar uma conversa. Lily se mexia desconfortavelmente no banco e Severus encarava Anastásia com curiosidade em seu rosto apático, finalmente ele resolveu findar com aquele silêncio desagradável.

"Rosa… Por que suas sobrancelhas estão rosas?"

"Oh!" Anastásia colocou a mão sobre o rosto encima de suas sobrancelhas "Eu estava fazendo alguns testes e a poção acabou fazendo isso, demora um pouco para voltar ao normal… Meu cabelo estava totalmente rosa neon, papai conseguiu fazer com que voltasse um pouco mais rápido ao normal, porém…"

Ela puxou algumas mexas de seu cabelo da parte da nuca e eles eram rosas brilhantes, Lily não pode segurar e começo a rir tentando inutilmente abafar sua risada com a mão. Severus soltou um bufo divertido, seus lábios se contorciam querendo sorrir.

"Que testes eram esses afinal?" Perguntou Lily um pouco sem fôlego.

"Eu estava tentando fazer com que as poções de cura tivessem um gosto melhor do que meias com chulé…" Anastásia disse sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Conseguiu pelo menos?"

"Sim! Depois de duzentos e quinze testes" Disse ele orgulhosa "porém demorou um pouco para tirar o efeito rosa…" murmurou um tanto envergonhada.

Severus disfarçou sua risada com uma tosse.

"Papai mandou a nova receita para o ministério e foi aprovado." Ela disse animadamente "Tenho uma receita sob meu nome! Me disseram que tenho um grande potencial…" Anastásia percebeu o modo que estava agindo e limpou a garganta envergonhada "Enfim…"

E mais uma vez o silêncio caiu sobre a cabine.

"Qual casa acha que vai ficar?" Perguntou Lily.

"Corvinal"

"Oh, por que acha isso?"

"Está bem óbvio na verdade…" Ela soltou uma risadinha e balançou o livro em seu colo "Não acho que me daria bem em outra casa…"

"Ainda tenho dúvidas em qual casa vou cair…" Suspirou Lily "Mas quero ficar junto a Sev, não posso deixá-lo sozinho…"

"Griffinória para os corajosos e leais, Sonserina para os ambiciosos, calculistas e orgulhosos, Corvinal para os que tem grande capacidades intelectuais ou que gostam de estudar, Lufa-lufa para os mais gentis, pacientes e tolerantes alunos." Anastásia citou com um tom de voz muito parecida com a de Albus. "Quem dera que fosse assim…." Suspirou.

"Por que diz isso?" Perguntou Lily e Severus apenas a encarava indiferente.

"Liliam…."

"Me chame de Lily"

"Como quiser… Lily mesmo no mundo dos trouxas é cheio de preconceito, por que aqui não seria também?" Perguntou Anastásia cuidadosamente.

"Aqui é um mundo mágico!"

"Existem muito preconceito em Hogwarts, por exemplo, dizem que os sonserinos são ruins, griffinorios são impulsivos, corvinais são viciados em estudar e os lufanos… Ninguém quer ser um lufano…" Anastásia riu "Viu? Até eu tenho um pouco de preconceito. Hogwarts ser separado em casas foi a pior coisa já se foi feita, ninguém interage entre as casas, principalmente sonserinos e griffinorios, eles se odeiam sem motivo aparente." Anastásia coça a bochecha com o indicador. "Bem, na verdade existe um motivo. Sonserinos são mais inclinados para arte das trevas, griffinorios para os feitiços leves, corvinais são para o conhecimento e lufanos são neutros, porém mais inclinados para luz."

Severus ao seu lado estava um pouco perdido não sabendo como o assunto acabou nisso, ele poderia somente ter uma leve ideia do porque.

"Além disso tudo, tem o preconceito sobre o status do sangue." Comenta Anastásia "Lily… Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas você é uma nascida trouxa, estou certa?"

"Sim, e Sev é um meio-sangue."

"Então ele deve ter uma noção do que vou dizer…" 

"Na verdade, eu tenho vivido com minha mãe no mundo trouxa sem muita interação com o mundo mágico" Comentou Severus

"Existem os nascidos trouxas, os meio-sangues e os puros sangues…." Anastásia começa "Quase posso sentir que estou falando de raças de cães sempre que falo isso" Anastásia comenta fazendo Lily rir e Severus bufar desdenhosamente "Os puros sangues na maioria sãos uns idiotas, pensam que estão acima dos outros somente por ser puros sangues, eles pregam a supremacia puro sangue… Sabe os nazistas? Eles são bem parecidos… E adivinha onde a mais puros sangues em Hogwarts?"

"Sonserinos" concluiu Severus depois de pensar um pouco.

"Ding Ding, temos um vencedor aqui! Na Sonserina a somente puros sangues, de vez em quando um meio sangue desavisado cai no ninho de cobras" Severus desdenha "Os supremacistas de sangue puro consideram-se a elite do mundo mágico, semelhante à realeza. Eles desprezam trouxas, nascidos trouxas, meio-sangue ou mestiços e consideram o mundo dos trouxas inferior ao seu. Os sangues puros, e até meio mestiços, que não compartilham dessa visão são considerados traidores de sua própria espécie, daí o termo 'traidor de sangue'. Eles são considerados desgraças por supremacistas de puro-sangue, por exemplo minha família é considerada uma traidora de sangue.

Os puros sangues elitistas acreditam que é um sinal de magia fraca desfrutar de uma companhia não-mágica e parecem acreditar que parte da suposta sujeira de trouxas e nascidos trouxas vai acabar com aqueles que se associam a eles, assim eles consideram traidores de sangue como 'imundos' também. Eles chamam os nascidos trouxas como sangue de lama, termo muito pejorativo e sem educação devo dizer."

Anastásia ficou quieta por um segundo ponderando se devia ou não dizer, isso poderia mudar muita coisa na história e ela queria muito que Harry nascesse.

"Bem… Então vou dizer a vocês para que não entrem em Hogwarts despreparados." Lily e Severus assentiram. "Vocês podem ou não saber mais nosso mundo mágico está em guerra. Lado da Luz versus o Lado das Trevas, sendo Albus Dumbledore o líder da luz e você-sabe-quem o líder das trevas…."

"Entendo, mas onde isso envolve Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts é uma escola, onde crianças facilmente manipuladas estão…" Anastásia começa. "O preconceito do mundo mágico tem que começar de algum lugar."

"Oh!" Lily põe a mão sobre a boca.

"Hogwarts é bem protegida, mas ainda sim tem seus perigos de dentro, então tomem cuidado…" Anastásia avisa "Somos somente peças de xadrez para esses dois lados, um peão pode ser facilmente descartado."

"Mas o lado não deveria ser bom?" Perguntou Lily.

"Deveria, não é?" Anastásia ri levemente "Mas o lado negro ficou revoltado por causa do lado da luz, pode se dizer que o lado da luz começou…." Anastásia diz pensativa. "O lado da luz tem um grande preconceito contra as artes das trevas e as criaturas mágicas..."

"Mas as artes das trevas não são ruins? Eles não são usados para matar"

"Lily, na magia não existe um lado, mas somente magia. Tudo depende da sua intenção, eu poderia matar se quisesse com um feitiço da luz" Anastásia piscou, ela estava começando a sentir a Hermione aqui "Claro que existem coisas ruins nas artes das trevas, mas se não temos o conhecimento podemos acabar por ser pegos desprevenidos."

Severus concorda com a cabeça, foi por esse motivo que tinha pego os livros antigos de sua mãe sobre as artes das trevas, conhecimento era poder no mundo mágico ou era o que ele achava.

"Pode ser ou não, o lado da luz tem estado a muito tempo no poder e ainda sim muita merda estava por ai… Nada pode ser somente ou somente mal, isso leva ao caos." Anastásia murmura, por fim, voltando a abrir seu livro. "Somente tomem cuidado e não deixe ser manipulado, não dê suas cordas a alguém…" Ela finaliza o assunto.

Lily e Severus se entreolham antes de voltar a olhar Anastásia que tinha passado a ignorar os dois para continuar sua leitura.


	8. Capítulo 8

A viagem no trem foi tranquila a partir dali, Severus e Lily preferiam conversar entre si do que chamar Anastásia para algum tipo de conversa, não querendo distraí-la de seu livro e pois ela deixou ambos desconfortáveis.

Faltando poucos minutos para chegar a estação de Hogwarts Anastásia finalmente desviou sua atenção do livro, ela tinha que se trocar. Ela olhou para seus acompanhantes de cabine notando que ambos já estavam em seus uniformes, Anastásia somente suspirou resolvendo não comentar nada, sabendo que não poderia ser amiga de todos.

Tendo deixado seus malões em seu tamanho real no trem (sabendo que os elfos que trabalham em Hogwarts os levaria para seu quarto), ela seguiu a multidão de primeiros anos, Hagrid já trabalhava lá naquele ano, ele era mais alto que ela imaginará tendo que inclinar a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo em seu rosto.

O gigante gentil nos guiou para os barcos enquanto os alunos mais velhos se dirigiam para as carruagens, ainda não entendia essa lógica, mas quem sou eu para reclamar. Sentando-se com mais 3 primeiros anos desconhecidos já que Severus e Lily sumiram em meio a multidão, talvez queriam se livrar dela depois de tudo o que havia dito.

"Todos sentados?" Perguntou Hagrid "Ótimo! Mantenham as mãos dentro do barco e vamos lá!"

Quando finalmente chegaram ao castelo a porta foi então aberta por uma bruxa de cabelos negros em vestes verdes escuras, todo o seu comportamento gritava 'não mexa comigo'.

"Você pediu, professora McGonagall, e aqui está os primeiros anos"

O homem grande parecia pronto para começar a chorar antes que a professora severa o puxasse para o lado. Todo mundo ainda podia ouvir a conversa entre eles.

"Recomponha-se, Hagrid. Você os contou?"

O homem grande parecia ofendido com a pergunta.

"Claro que sim, eu o fiz quando entravam nos barcos."

"Muito bom, Hagrid."

Hagrid foi embora feliz com o elogio de McGonagall enquanto ela começava a fez uma breve introdução das casas de Hogwarts e o que elas representavam, a qual Anastásia não deu muita atenção pois era quase a mesma coisa que havia lido. Não demorou muito e logo a professora os deixou por um momento para verificar como as coisas estavam progredindo dentro do Grande Salão.

Logos os novos alunos começaram a conversar entre si e Ana não podia deixar de observam com uma expressão limpa, ela podia muito bem ver muitos futuros pais ali. Um bando de fantasma tinha acabado de passar pela parede e alguns dos primeiros anos, provavelmente nascidos trouxas começaram a gritar. Anastásia não pode deixar de limpar o ouvido para checar se não havia ficado surta de alguma orelha. Quando o grupo se recuperou do choque, a professora McGonagall voltou para conduzi-los ao Grande Salão.

Nossa garota não conseguiu evitar olhar para o teto encantado do lugar, era realmente lindo, mesmo que ainda temesse que cera derretida pudesse cair das velas flutuantes, porém ela lembrava que aquilo tudo era feito com magia e isso a acalmou um pouco. Era quase como o medo que você tem que o ventilador do teto de sua sala caísse e decapitasse todos.

Todos os primeiros anos caminharam até parar próximo os pequenos degraus que leva ao banquinho onde estava apoiado o chapéu seletor, Anastásia pode ouvir alguns suspiros de alivio de alguns garotos atrás dela, talvez eles estivessem assustados com a perspectiva de como seria a seleção, parecia que os pais gostavam de assustar seus filhos com esse assunto. Todo o salão se silencio quando o chapéu limpou a garganta

"Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
mas não me julguem pela aparência  
Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.

Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso  
porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.

Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,  
por isso é só me porém na cabeça que vou dizer  
em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.

Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,  
casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.  
Ousadia e sangue frio e nobreza  
destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;

Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,  
onde seus moradores são justos e leais  
pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,

A casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,  
onde os homens de grande espírito e saber  
sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa.

E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
Vamos, me experimentem! Não deverão temer!

Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)  
porque sou o único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!"

Sons de aplausos explodiram das quatro mesas. Professora McGonagall se posicionou-se ao lado do banquinho do chapéu e o pegou.

"Quando eu chamar o seu nome, avance e sente-se."

Sussurros podiam se escutados por todos o salão e a cada aluno selecionado a mesa da casa sorteada se enxiam de aplausos e assobios, era uma cena animadora de se ver. Ela pode ver vários personagens importantes da historia sendo selecionados para as casas que ela já esperava. Quando finalmente foi chamada Anastásia se moveu para o banquinho com nervosismo.

Professora McGonagall colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça e ela agradeceu mentalmente por ele ser mais grande que sua cabeça e caia cobrindo seus olhos, ela não gostava da ideia de ver todos aqueles alunos com seus olhares focados nela, ela não gostava de ter muita atenção focada em si.

"De nada Senhorita HeartCliff, meu tamanho foi projetado exatamente para isso. Os fundadores sabiam como era enervante ter olhares focados em si, nenhum dos primeiros anistas se sentiria confortável deste modo." O Chapéu Seletor respondeu mentalmente surpreendendo a garota "Vejamos aqui, parece que temos uma pessoa reencarnada este ano."

"Por favor, não conte ao diretor" Implorou Anastásia mentalmente

"Eu não iria contar ao diretor, o que vejo na mente de uma aluno é guardado com grande sigilo, além que aquele velho bobo tentaria impedir as mudanças que você pretende fazer." Tranquilizou o chapéu velho. "Gostaria de conversar mais com você, jovem senhorita, mas temo que o tempo que temos junto é pouco, posso aguardar por outro momento para saber mais das coisas que vi naquele grande edifício. Agora a seleção, hum…. Posso ver que é uma leitora ávida, é uma garota leal a seus amigos e parentes, corajosa a certo porto pelo que posso ver pelos seus testes de poções… Um coração com tão boas intenções… A casa perfeita para você será… CORVINAL" Gritou somente a última parte para todos do Grande Salão.

Anastásia se levantou assim que a professora tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça e caminhou para a mesa que aplaudia a nova adição entre os seus. Suas vestes que até então era negras tomou detalhes azuis e o brasão da casa.


	9. Capítulo 9

Depois da seleção o tempo passou depressa, todos foram selecionados como ela havia previsto, suas palavras não mudaram de nada e era muito provável que tenha sido jogados para o fundo de suas mentes. Anastásia assistiu de um canto escuro como os marotos se juntaram e começaram seu clubinho, ela com um pouquinho de dificuldade conseguia por pouco desviar das brincadeiras que eles faziam pelos corredores. Ela até ouvia Alastor Moody gritando em sua mente sobre '_Vigilância constante!_'.

Viu como James começou a perseguir Lily e teve que se conter várias vezes para não revirar os olhos, ele era muito irritante somente de observar se ele continuar assim ela não conseguia imaginar como ele havia finalmente conquistado a ruivinha para finalmente se casarem e ter um filho entre os dois.

As brincadeiras dos marotos eram em sua maioria divertidas e tinha como apelo pegar uma multidão em geral como, por exemplo, colocarem alguma poção no jantar e vários alunos saírem com cabelos rosa brilhante do salão logo em seguida, mas entre Severus e os marotos foi uma inimizade instantânea, a maior parte era causada por James e seus ciúmes, ele queria a atenção de Lily para ele e seus amigos só seguiam atrás de sua liderança.

E com isso ela via que a maior parte da sua opinião sobre Dumbledore era de fato verdadeira, o velho fechava os olhos para as brincadeiras dos garotos, ele obviamente mostrava favoritismo pela casa Griffinória.

Anastásia tentou não se envolver muito com os personagens importantes não querendo que sua presença ali mudasse muito a história, seus objetivos não permitiam isso. Severus e Lily muitas poucas vezes a encontravam na biblioteca quando tinha algum dever e trocavam alguns cumprimentos, mas não possou disso. Ela fez algumas amizades com suas colegas de dormitório e alguns dos alunos que muitas vezes ela encontrava na sala comunal, porém nenhuma amizade profunda com nenhum deles, ela não queria se apegar só para sofrer depois quando alguns deles morressem em algum momento desta guerra que estavam.

Foi só no seu terceiro ano que Ana tentou fazer sua versão do Mapa dos Marotos pensando que seria fácil, porém demorou meses para fazer, encantos e runas para pesquisar. Era somente o final do ano quando ela finalmente havia conseguido fazer o seu mapa, ela tinha certeza que não era o mesmo que os dos meninos, mas tinha a mesma base.

No quinto ano em seus OWLs ela passou com O em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia, Transfigurações, Duelos. Em Feitiços, Runas e Poções passou com E empatando com Severus e Lily nos primeiros lugares na aula de poções e como muito esforço ela conseguiu um A em História da Magia, professor Binns tinha em sua voz algum tipo de sonífero muito potente em suas aulas quase todos os alunos estavam dormindo e mesmo os que perseveravam algumas vezes tiravam pequenos cochilos, Ela não havia pegado Adivinhação por que ela não tinha o dom simplesmente, Cuidado com Criaturas Mágicas ela evitou porém leu os livros sobre, eram sempre bom saber o que havia lá fora. Estudos Trouxas foi obvio o porque, eles ainda achavam que eles ainda andavam em carruagens! Aritmância ela evitou, nunca foi muito boa com números, ela somente deu uma lido superficial no conteúdo antes de ficar verde com as formulas, ela não passaria por isso de novo.

Sua notas no mínimo deixaram seu pai radiante, ele estava tão orgulhoso, Ocean teve um sorriso estampado em seu rosto o resto do dia depois que receberam sua carta com suas notas. Valeu todo a organização, esforço e algumas noites mal dormidas por aquele sorriso, ela o ouviu se gabando com alguns elfos.

***.

Era alguns dias após o início do seu sexto ano, como uma boa estudante da Corvinal, Anastásia era frequentemente vista na biblioteca, seu amor era tanto que até havia conseguido um passe para a sessão restrita do professor Flitwick que também era seu chefe de casa. Ali ela iniciou pesquisas para ajudar Remus, a poção Wolfsbane ainda não havia sido criada, o estudo para levar a ela pode até ter sido mas iria demorar muito até que tudo estivesse pronto e ela não aguentava mais ver Lupin pelos corredores parecendo cada vez mais doente quando se aproximava da lua cheia.

Ela tinha comentado sobre criar uma poção desse tipo com seu pai e ela deu um rascunho de como lembrava seria a poção, algo que ela tinha lido por curiosidade em sua vida passada ao que parece. Seu pai adorou a ideia e aquela poção tornou seu trabalho principal daquele dia em diante pois se desse tudo certo seria uma revolução no mundo magico e aliviando os pobres infectados. Isso foi por volta de seu quarto ano, e agora no seu sexto ano, Ocean já tinha uma amostra da poção, deixava que o transformado manter sua consciência porém a transformação ainda era dolorosa. Ele registrou a receita no ministério e causou algum burburinho. A poção estava sendo testada pelos inomináveis, mas o nome de seu pai já estava ganhando destaque.

Sentada em umas das mesas da biblioteca mordicando a tampa de sua caneta ela olhava a receita que seu pai havia mandando para si da poção, levaram dois anos para conseguir chegar ali, o tempo foi encurtado por seu rascunho. O que ela poderia adicionar ou mudar na poção que aliviaria a dor? Depois que ela conseguisse isso ela focaria em mudar o sabor, ela lembrasse que no filme Lupin tinha comentado que o sabor era ultrajante.

O som da cadeira sendo arrastada fez com a que a atenção de Ana fosse desviada para o recém-chegado, e quem era vivo sempre a parece, era Remus Lupin. Vestindo seu uniforme da Griffinória e carregando um grande e grosso livro de alguma coisa que Anastásia não deu muita atenção. Dando somente mais uma olhada para o jovem ela voltou a olhar a receita.

Ela folheou o livro de ingredientes de poções que mostrava seus efeitos.

"Camomila… Hum, alivia o estresse e a hiperatividade, ajuda a acalmar e alivia cólicas..." Ela mordisca os lábios puxando outro papel onde seu pai tinha relatado os sintomas que os infectados, que agora cientes, relataram "Na transformação eles tem uma forte dor no estômago… Parece uma cólica para mim, seus órgão estão mudando de lugar quando viram lobos… Isso vai para lista de teste." Ela murmura anotando.

Um engasgar chama sua atenção, ela ergue os olhos das suas anotações vendo que Lupin a olhava chocado.

"Está tudo bem? Você parece um pouco sem folego" Anastásia perguntou.

Ela imaginava o porque da reação, ela tinha 99,98% de certeza que era pelo o que ela estava murmurando.

"Você… O que você esta estudando?" Ele perguntou cauteloso.

"Oh, isso? Estou ajudando meu pai em seu projeto de pesquisa… É uma poção para lobisomens" Ela disse alegremente "Meu pai disse que sou jovem e posso ver de um ângulo que ele não estava vendo."

"Seu pai criou uma poção para os lobisomens? O que ela faz?"

"Hum, ela faz que eles mantenham suas mentes quando transformados e assim evita que eles ataquem…" Ela disse voltando o olhar para a receita e suas anotações "Agora eu tô tentando achar algo que ajude a aliviar a dor, a poção de dor mais essa poção se anulam, então..." Ela disse com pesar.

Lupin ofegou alto, ele não podia acreditar no que eles estava ouvindo. Discretamente por baixo da mesa ele havia se beliscado sua coxa para checar se não estava sonhando, e doeu! Ele não estava sonhando. Passou a avaliar a aparência da garota, longos e pesados cabelos negros, pele pálida e olhos brilhantes ambares, suas pupilas quase pareciam fendas, ele não pode deixar de notar.

"Essa poção vai ser comercializada?"

"Claro que sim! Já está sendo testada em alguns infectados e logo já estará a venda. E como os ingredientes são facies de encontrar o preço vai ser bem acessível, meu pai pensou em tudo." Ele podia ouvir o orgulho que a garota tinha para seu pai em seu tom de voz.

"A propósito, meu nome é Remus Lupin, sexto ano Griffinória." Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa.

"Eu sei quem você é" Ela disse com um sorriso deixando que seus caninos mais alongados a mostra "Sou Anastásia HeartCliff sexto ano Corvinal"

"Você me conhece?" Ele franziu o cenho, ele não lembrava de ter visto ela antes.

"Você não é o cérebro por trás dos marotos?"

"Oh, eu tinha me esquecido disto" Ele coçou a nuca envergonhado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio depois disso , Anastásia voltou a suas anotações enquanto Lupin voltava a ler, ele algumas vezes erguia o olhava a garota. O silêncio entre os dois foi preenchido pelo som de folhear e da escrita suave.

Lupin passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda entrando no salão comunal da Griffinória, o resto do marotos estavam sentados espalhados na frente da lareira. Remus distraído sentou-se do lado de Sirius, ainda pensando na noticia que Anastásia sem querer havia vazado para ele.

"Remus você está bem?" James foi o primeiro a notar Remus agindo estranhamente.

Remus piscou varias vezes voltando a si.

"Acabo de receber a melhor noticia da minha vida…." Ele respondeu com os olhos brilhantes.

"E qual foi?" Perguntou Sirius, a resposta de Remus chamou sua atenção.

"Vocês sabem que eu tinha ido a biblioteca, certo?" Todos concordaram. "Então tinha essa garota..."

"Finalmente conseguiu uma namorada?!" Perguntou Sirius animado.

"Não é isso!" Repreendeu Lupin "Não me interrompa, por favor. Então, havia essa garota, ela estava totalmente imersa em sua leitura e anotações. Como não tinha mais mesas vagas além daquela, resolvi me sentar a frente dela. Ela estava anotando algumas coisas e murmurando. Vocês sabem que eu tenho uma boa audição, certo?" Novamente eles concordaram "Ela estava pesquisando ingredientes que ajudariam a melhorar uma poção..." 

"E onde isso é a melhor noticia de sua vida?" Peter resolveu perguntar.

"Ela estava procurando ingredientes para a poção que seu pai tinha criado, uma poção para ajudar os lobisomens..." Ela continuou terminando com uma voz suave, seus olhos marejados.

"O que?!" Exclamaram os três.

"Você tem certeza que ouviu bem?" Perguntou James.

"Tenho, eu puxei conversa com a garota. A poção já está sendo testada pelo ministério e logo estará a venda. Ela tentando alguma coisa para ajudar a aliviar a dor das transformações agora." Lupin fungou.

"E você sabe o que esta poção faz?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Ela faz com que o transformado mantenha sua mente humana."

Sirius deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do amigo, Lupin levou a mão ao rosto limpando as lágrimas que começaram a cair.

"Temos que falar com o professor Dumbledore sobre isso. Ele pode conseguir algum para você" James disse sorridente.

"Ou podemos pedir para essa garota. Qual o nome dela mesmo?" Sugeriu Sirius.

"Anastasia" Respondeu Remus "O nome dela é Anastásia e ela é uma estudante da Corvinal."

"Vamos pedir a ela então." Sirius disse.

"E como você vai pedir a ela sem que ela suspeite sobre mim?" Perguntou Remus

"Deixe comigo." Sirius respondeu sorridente. "Então, ela era bonita?"

Remus corou.


	10. Capítulo 10

Anastásia se jogou em sua cama e fechando as cortinas ela abriu seu livro a qual ela tinha feito para ser sua versão dos mapas do marotos, ela achavam que uma grande folha em branco parecia muito mais suspeito sendo carregado por ai do que um livro. Seu livro por fora parecia muito um livro muito normal como qualquer outro e não chamaria tanta atenção, ela não era tão ousada como os marotos. Mas assim como o mapa dos marotos, seu livro também tinha uma senha de desbloqueio.

Vendo que os nomes dos garotos estavam reunidos a frente da lareira do salão comunal da Griffinória ela imaginou que Remus estava contando as novidades que ela tinha soltado para ele. Ela não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso tendo certeza que eles iriam de alguma forma tentar conseguir a poção com ela, Anastásia só podia esperar que eles não envolvessem Dumbledore no meio.

Ela fechou seu livro e o colocou em sua bolsa de miçangas, a qual ela tirou a ideia de Hermione já que achou útil. Além disso com seu tamanho pequeno ela podia escondê-lo sob as roupas sem que ninguém notasse, era perfeito.

"Quando eles pedirem a poção posso usar a essa versão beta, o sabor é um pouco melhor..." Ela murmurou tirando da bolsinha a poção azul prateada olhando-a contra luz que se infiltravam pelas cortinas "Tem o mesmo efeito eu sei, mas pode ter algum efeito colateral, nada fatal porém embaraçoso talvez… É uma boa, e eu terei uma desculpa se deixar escapar que sei do problema peludo de Lupin"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, era realmente um bom plano e voltou a guardar a poção. Ana não podia esperar para ver como os marotos fariam, ela podia se divertir um pouco a custas desses quatro.

Anastásia andava pelo corredor do terceiro andar, ela ponderava se ia ou não para o quarto andar dar uma olhada nos livros da sessão restrita ou se ia somente a biblioteca a procura de mais ingredientes para testes. Quando virava no corredor ela esbarrou em alguém, e se agradeceu que sempre andava próxima a parede para que ele pudesse se apoiar ali e evita cair.

"Desculpe amor, eu não olhava para onde estava indo."

Anastásia encarou o culpado de sua quase queda, ela tinha certeza que ele estava esperando por ela para fazer isso, ela via em seus olhos. O corredor não estava muito movimentado para que uma pessoa se esbarrasse com tanta facilidade.

Então o culpado era Sirius Black, que estava em toda a sua glória marota, ele era mais alto que ela, robusto e muito bonito com olhos cinzentos impressionantes, e tinha cabelos escuros que caiam em seus olhos com uma espécie de elegância casual. Ela percebeu que estava encarando demais quando seu sorriso brincalhão se alargou.

"Vendo algo que gosta, amor?" Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

Anastásia não pode resistir e revirou os olhos enquanto passava a mão por seu uniforme procurando algum amarrotado causado pelo esbarrão que levou.

"Sim, mas você estava o bloqueando com o corpo." Respondeu indicando a grande porta que estava um pouco mais a frente dele.

Sirius olhou sobre o ombro e viu a entrada da biblioteca e franziu um pouco o cenho antes de virar voltando a sua expressão sorridente.

"Sou Sirius, Sirius Black ao seu dispor senhorita." O garoto estendeu a mão com a palma para cima.

"Anastásia HeartCliff" Respondeu colocando a mão sobre a dele.

Sirius sorriu levando a mão de Anastásia a boca e depositando nas costas de sua mão um leve beijo que fez um pequeno calafrio subir pela coluna de Anastásia. A garota então retraiu a mão um pouco desconfortável com a situação, ela limpou a garganta.

"Agora se você me der licença." Anastásia deu um passo para o lado para desviar de Sirius, mas ele a imitou voltando a barrar seu caminho. "Precisa de algo?"

"Já nos vimos antes?"

"Provavelmente já tivemos aulas juntos. Mas você esteve ocupado demais rindo e brincando com seus amigos para notar" Respondeu com desdém.

"Prestando atenção a mim?"

"Como não notar um caldeirão de riso em uma sala que deve estar em silêncio."

"Touche"

"Era só isso ou quer levar um soco?"

"Irritada, amor?"

"Não me chame de amor!" Ela exclamou chiando um pouco irritada.

"Por que está tão irri-" Sirius não pode completar sua pergunta antes que Anastásia chutasse sua canela com toda sua força.

Sirius pulou em uma perna enquanto esfregava a outra agora dolorida. Anastásia mostrou-lhe a língua em uma atitude bastante infantil antes de se dirigir para biblioteca.

Os poucos alunos que passavam pelo corredor pararam um pouco para encarar Siris pois era a primeira vez que foi visivelmente rejeitado.

"O que estão olhando?" Exclamou um irritado Sirius.

James apareceu ao seu lado logo depois que Anastásia entrou na biblioteca, ele estava escondido atrás de uma pilastra enquanto observava a cena, e com a retirada da garota viu sua deixa para se aproximar.

"Parece que seu charme não é tão infalível assim, almofadinhas." James disse risonho enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas de Sirius "Como você disse antes: Deixe comigo, ela não vai resistir a mim?" O garoto de cabelos bagunçados se curvou segurando a barriga enquanto ria a custas do amigo.

"Ela só está se fazendo de difícil, todas querem um pouco de Sirius" Respondeu Sirius

"Claro, companheiro. Continue pensando assim." Dando alguns tampinhas consolativos nos ombros de Sirius antes de se afastar rindo. "Não vejo a hora de contar ao Aluado sobre isso..."

Anastásia entrou nos corredores da biblioteca, ela olhou a sua volta tentando ver se tinha algum aluno prestando atenção nela antes de tirar seu livro de sua bolsa de miçangas abrindo o mapa notando que Sirius ainda estava parado no corredor agora com a adição de James ao seu lado. Pelo visto eles já tinham dado início a seu plano e não tinha contado a Dumbledore, já que não teve nenhuma convocação até o momento. Ela só pode suspirar, tomará que pelo menos vê-los tentar seja divertido, Sirius só tinha que irritá-la, mas ela não pode negar que ele era bonito.

"Que Deus me ajude..." Murmurou guardando seu livro antes de voltar aos livros na prateleiras.


	11. Capítulo 11

Era o horário do jantar, o grande salão estava lotando com todos os alunos comendo e conversando entre si, Anastásia podia sentir um arrepio subindo por sua coluna no momento que levou o copo com suco de abóbora na boca, alguém a estava encarando. Olhando sobre o ombro ela procurou quem a estava encarando, até que seus olhos se pousaram na mesa da Griffinória, mas precisamente nos marotos. O brilho de diversão nos olhos de James e Sirius a fizeram hesitar em beber.

Ela pouso o copo na mesa encarando seu prato por um momento e quando o seu colega de sala estava distraído, Anastásia aproveitou para trocar os copos. Vendo que ninguém da mesa tinha notado, ela parou para observar se alguma coisa viria a acontecer ou se era somente alguma coisa da sua mente paranoica.

O aluno desavisado bebeu de seu suco enquanto ria da conversa, não demorou muito para que a pele do garoto mudasse de cor se tornando vermelha enquanto seus cabelos passavam para dourado. Os corvinais que estavam envolta ficaram chocados por um momento antes de explodirem em gargalhadas que logo se espalharam por todas as mesas.

Anastásia soltou um suspiro vagaroso pelos lábios, quase que ela foi pega em uma das brincadeiras dos marotos. Anastásia olhou sobre os ombros diretamente para os marotos que riam, mesmo que não tenha pegado a pessoa desejada ainda foi hilariante. Esperando até que eles voltassem seus olhares para ela, quando isso aconteceu ela abriu um sorriso desdenhoso passando o polegar pela garganta. Isso era guerra.

"Fiquem calmos alunos! Parece que mais uma vez os brincalhões atacaram" Exclamou Dumbledore se levantando "Professor Flitwick ira levar o aluno para Pomfrey e fará que ele volte ao normal, por favor continue o jantar."

O chefe da casa da Corvinal desceu da mesa dos professores e acompanhou o aluno desavisado para enfermaria. Pouco a pouco os alunos foram se acalmando e voltando a comer, porém Anastásia ainda encarava sua comida desconfiada tentando imaginar como os marotos conseguiram fazer com que os elfos da cozinha os ajudassem. Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, isso vai ter volta.

Na mesa da Griffinória quatro alunos sentiram um pequeno calafrio subindo por suas colunas os fazendo tremer um pouco, talvez uma brisa gelada tenha se infiltrado pelas janelas. Não ligaram para isso continuando a comer, não tinha como eles serem pegos numa brincadeira.

Era quase duas da manhã quando a porta do dormitório da Griffinória, mas precisamente o quarto onde os marotos dormiam, se abriu lentamente não fazendo som. A figura vestida com um manto negro adentrou a sala. Ela caminhou até a cama mais próxima, sendo a de Sirius. O garoto soltava pequenos suspiros enquanto dormia, não alto o suficiente para ser considerado roncos, seus cabelos bagunçados tinha alguns fios soltos sobre seu rosto, era quase uma imagem adorável.

Ela se afastou indo para o banheiro que eles compartilhavam. Entrando ali ela procurou pelo armário encontrando o que queria. A loção usada como shampoo. Tirando a mão sob a capa que carregava uma poção azulada e misturou-a com a poção, ela não mudou nada na aparência da loção.

A figura colocou o vidro no lugar e pegou a pasta de dente tirando outra poção debaixo desta vez amarelada, e pingou algumas gotas na pasta que brilhou por alguns momentos antes de voltar ao seu normal. Colocando novamente o que pegou no lugar ela olhou para o banheiro franzido um pouco o nariz antes de sair do banheiro, ela olhou para os garotos na cama conferindo se não tinha ninguém acordado e tirou a sia varinha da manga e com um pequeno feitiço silencioso ela tirou todos os vestígios de sua presença antes de sair do quarto. A porta se fechou tão silenciosamente quanto abriu.

As poções que tinha misturado aos produtos de uso higiênicos não teriam efeito imediato, demoraria algumas horas antes de entrarem em vigor, eles nem saberiam de onde surgiu. Logo um pouco depois que a figura tinha saído do quarto Lupin com os olhos ainda meio fechados farejou o ar um pouco, não sentindo nada diferente ele caiu de volta na cama se virando debruço.

Os marotos tinham acabado de sair da aula de Transfiguração e agora se encaminhavam para o grande salão para o almoço, eles tinham ficado para trás para tirarem algumas duvidas com a professora McGonagall.

James e Sirius empurram as grandes portas para entrarem, quando o fizeram todos os alunos que já estavam em seus lugares se silenciaram olhando os recém-chegados antes comerem a rir alto. Confusos sobre o porque da reação os marotos se entreolharam. Todos estavam com o cabelo azulado e uma pele azul bebê e os dentes pretos.

"Companheiros, parece que fomos pegos" Comentou James.

"Isso é novo, até atacaram a mim." Resmungou Peter

"Quando fomos pegos? Saímos da sala da professora McGonagall normais..." Remus buscou em sua memória algum evento que poderia ter sido o causador, mas não recordava de nada.

"Quem nos pegou?" Sirius varreu seu olhar pelo grande salão a procura do culpado.

Anastásia os observava com um pequeno sorriso presunçoso no rosto enquanto bebia de sua taça, que foi verificada para ver se não havia nenhuma poção antes. Ela ergueu a taça em um brinde quando Sirius deixou seus olhos caírem sobre ela.

"Foi a Corvinal." Sirius suspirou.

"Quando?" Perguntou James.

"Isso é para ela saber e nós descobrir" Respondeu Remus.

Sem mais nada para fazer e com fome, os garotos aguentaram os risos de seus colegas ao se sentarem em suas mesas e passaram a se servir para comer. Peter sendo o primeiro a dar uma mordida em uma grande coxa de frango antes de fazer uma careta.

"Esta nojento!" Ele exclamou.

Os outros tentaram de seus pratos antes de franzir o rosto em uma careta, realmente estava nojento o que era estranho.

"Ok, isso foi bem bolado. Foi um ataque duplo." James resmungou irritado.

"Acho melhor irmos a enfermaria, meu estomago esta embrulhado." Remus se levantou e saiu correndo do grande salão só para ser seguido pelos seus companheiros.

Anastásia continuou sua refeição soltando um pequeno risinho, talvez isso ensine a eles a não brincarem com ela.


	12. Capítulo 12

Os marotos passaram três dias ficando no estado azul, eles ainda não haviam descoberto onde a brincadeira estava, pois ele sempre estavam fazendo algo diferente do dia anterior antes de ser mudado, então assim, sempre no horário do almoço os marotos tinham que se retirar para a enfermaria para voltarem ao normal. Anastásia antes de pregar a brincadeira tinha deixado os antídotos com a enfermeira Pomfrey, ela ficou com pena da jovem enfermeira e não quis dar mais trabalho que o necessário, já bastava o que ela tinha que lidar com os jogadores de Quadribol.

Os marotos estavam juntos sentados a frente da lareira se encarando em um silencio pensativo, eles não conseguiam imaginar onde estava o truque, eles tinham uma imagem a zelar afinal de contas.

"Talvez deveríamos levantar bandeira branca?" Perguntou Peter.

"Você acha mesmo que ela vai parar com isso? Eu a vejo rindo sempre que olha para gente." Sirius resmunga.

"Você pode pedir para ela desistir, usar seu olhar de cachorrinho." Sugeriu James.

"Ela me odeia!" Sirius diz abraçando a almofada e se jogando para trás no sofá.

"E por que ela desistiria quando esta vencendo? Eu não faria..." Remus suspirou.

Os outros três concordaram.

"O que temos feito sempre igual nesses dias?"

"Além da rotina matutina? Sempre é diferente..." James resmunga.

"Sim..." Remus ficou pensativo "Não poderia ser… Como?" Remus começou a resmungar.

"Descobriu algo?" Perguntou James esperançoso.

"Nossos produtos de higiênicos, usamos o mesmo… Ela deve ter feito algo com eles" Remus se deixou cair para trás com a mão na testa aliviado por ter descoberto.

"É uma boa teoria… Mas como ela entrou no nosso dormitório?" Sirius perguntou.

Os marotos se entreolharam, várias teorias de conspiração passou pela mente de cada um deles, mas no final nenhum podia afirmar como ela havia feito isso realmente.

"Vamos dar o troco nela?" Peter perguntou.

"Ela ganhou nosso respeito com essa brincadeira, vamos deixar passar dessa vez..."James respondeu, mas em sua mente ele não queria mais atacar a moça pensando no que poderia ser o contra-ataque que viria.

"Sim, vamos focar em conseguir a poção..." Remus falou.

"Por que simplesmente não pedimos a ela?" Peter perguntou timidamente.

Os marotos ficaram em silêncio contemplativo.

"Por que não pensamos isso antes?" James exclamou

"Está sendo sarcástico?" Perguntou Peter.

"Não, estou falando sério..." James disse e deu tapinhas no ombro de Peter "Já sei o que devemos fazer."

O som da caneta riscando o papel era reconfortante para ela e também tendo as ideias que preenchiam sua mente gravadas em algo lhe dava um grande alívio. Seu livro onde também estava seu mapa era incrível, ela o havia encantado para suas paginas não terem fim e ali ela guardava todas suas ideias e suas modificações nas poções.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por som de cadeiras se arrastando, Anastásia desviou o olhar de seu livro, ela ainda tinha que pensar em um nome bonito para ele, talvez diário, mas talvez isso poderia ser considerado plágio se um certo cara de cobra soubesse.

"Em que posso ajudar os senhores?" Anastásia começou depois que os marotos e elas ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

"Sou James Potter." O garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados estendeu a mão para a garota.

Anastásia estreitou os olhos ambares encarando a mão de James com desconfiança procurando algum truque, não encontrando nada ela aceitou a mão.

"Anastásia"

James sorriu soltando as mãos.

"Você já deve conhecer Remus e nosso amigo Sirius" James falou indicando cada um deles, Remus deu um sorriso hesitante para ela enquanto Sirius somente bufou. "E por último e não menos importante, Peter Pettigrew."

"Encantada. Mas isso ainda não responde minha pergunta, o que querem comigo?"

"Foi uma ótima brincadeira aquela..." James começou.

"Não sei do que está falando." Anastásia respondeu imediatamente desviando o olhar para seus livros franzido os lábios.

Sirius bufou novamente cruzando os braços, Remus deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas e Sirius não pode deixar de choramingar, o som lembrava vagamente um cão ferido.

"Era somente isso?" Chiou Anastásia.

Remus suspirou não querendo mais enrolar a situação e decidiu ir logo no assunto.

"Sobre aquela poção que falamos quando nos conhecemos?"

"A Wolfsbane?" Anastásia perguntou e Remus assentiu. "O que tem ela?"

"Você tem uma uma dose dela?" Ele perguntou lentamente.

"Claro que sim, sempre carrego uma comigo… Para fins de testes." Anastásia tirou a mão de baixo da mesa e colocou um pequeno frasco na frente dos marotos.

Remus olhar para o frasco com uma admiração imensa e lentamente estendeu a mão para pegar a tão esperada poção azulada, porém antes de ele conseguir pegá-la, Anastásia a tomou de volta e quase seu coração se partiu com o olhar que Remus lançou a ela.

"Poderia dar para mim?" Perguntou Remus "Para fins de testes..." Ele murmurou.

"Claro, é sempre bom ter ajuda..." Anastásia disse animadamente passando a ignorar os outros marotos. "Eu ainda não conseguir melhorar o sabor, mas a dor que causa já é muito menor que anteriormente… E ela só faz efeito se tomado no mesmo dia antes que a transformação, se tomada antes disso, não a nenhum efeito" Ela suspirou.

"Entendo..." Ele disse lentamente estendendo a mão com a palma para cima.

Anastásia colocou a poção em sua mão, Remus pegou a poção com cuidado a olhando com admiração. Os marotos soltaram um baixo suspiro de alivio ao conseguirem a poção tão facilmente. O suspiro não passou despercebido de Anastásia, mas ela fingiu não notar, finalmente ela havia conseguido dar a poção para Remus sem suspeitas.

"Ela poção esta ficando ótima segundo meu pai, os lobisomens que passaram pelos testes tiveram uma melhora significativa em suas situações físicas." Anastásia continuou a divagar "Eles não aprecem mais aqueles seres horripilantes magricelas e sem pelos… Coisa horrorosa de se ver, eles tem pêlo… Eles parecem aqueles lobisomens que os trouxas retratam nos filmes, super viril..." ela não pode segurar a risadinha.

"Realmente?" Remus perguntou olhando para Anastásia com admiração com a descoberta.

"Sim, acho que tenho uma foto que meu pai me mandou..." Anastásia folheia seu livro e encontra a foto mágica em movimento.

Anastásia empurra a imagem na mesa para Remus e todos os marotos se inclinam sobre a mesa para visualizar a imagem melhor. Na foto magica mostrava uma figura nem humanoide nem totalmente lupina, era o meio termo entre os dois. Forte e peludo se apoiava não duas patas traseiras e olhava para câmera com admiração, eles podiam ver o brilho de inteligencia nos olhos do animal que abaixou as orelhas passivamente quando uma mulher se aproximou hesitante no começo para no fiz acariciar a cabeça do lobisomem, a imagem voltou a se repetir várias vezes.

Nenhum deles viu quando Anastásia começou a recolher suas coisas e se retirar na biblioteca, eles estavam muitos focados na imagem, Remus estava lutando para segurar suas lágrimas, era realmente real, ele finalmente podia se dar o direito de ter esperanças afinal.


	13. Capítulo 13

Lupin estava localizado naquele momento nas Casa dos Gritos situada próxima ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade e por causa de ser usada por ele nas noites de lua cheia, começaram os boatos de que a casa era assombrada por causa dos uivos e barulhos que haviam lá e assim evitara que muitos curiosos se aproximassem da casa.

Com Lupin estavam seus amigos, os marotos, todos eles haviam se juntado esperando a noite cair, eles tinha aprendido a magia de Animago para ajudar seu preciso amigo, com isso eles tentavam aliviar com suas companhias.

"Ja tomou a poção?" Perguntou James se sentando no lado de Lupin.

"Sim" Murmurou Lupin abraçando o próprio corpo e torcendo o nariz com nojo.

"O gosto é tão ruim assim?" Perguntou Sirius apoiado na parede.

"É horrível, me lembra o cheiro de chulé, mas sendo o gosto" Ele faz uma careta colocando a língua para fora.

Os marotos riam.

"Poderia ser pior, Anastásia disse que essa tinha um gosto melhor que as outras… Imagino qual seria o sabor..." Peter sussurrou brincando com os dedos.

Remus estremeceu só de imaginar, ele só podia agradecer mentalmente que a garota tivesse uma fixação em melhor o sabor da poção, ela deveria imaginar como seria menos atrativo para pessoas com os sentidos tão fortes como os lobisomens tomarem uma poção com um gosto ultrajante.

"Abençoada seja ela" James riu.

Remus se curvou para frente segurando seus estomago e soltando um gemido de dor, estava começando. James se levantou se afastando do amigo, Sirius se desencostou da parede e Peter olhou atento ao amigo, cada um deles apontou a varinha para si e se transformou em sua forma animaga.

Os músculos de Remus tremiam e se contorcia em sua forma curvada com a dor que estava sentido e ela era claramente menor para ele. Suas pupilas se dilatavam, cada osso e órgão de Lupin estava mudando de lugar e se reposicionando para terminar a transformação. O jovem mago balançou a cabeça para os lados quando seu rosto foi alongando até que fixar na forma lupina, seu corpo aumentou assim rasgando suas roupas. Lupin se ergueu em suas patas traseiras se alongando enquanto seus pelos cresciam antes de cair em suas quatro patas, ele estava ofegante e trêmulo, a transformação sempre tirava muito dele.

Sirius em sua forma animaga se aproximou devagar do lobisomem que mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto tentava recuperar o folego. Com um choramingar, Sirius tentou chamar a atenção de Lupin.

Remus lentamente ergueu a cabeça para olhando para Sirius. O brilho afetuoso e o reconhecimento passaram por seus olhos enquanto Lupin olhava para o amigo, ele olhou a sua volta antes de olhar para si mesmo vendo no que tinha transformado e pelo que podia ver ele não parecia tão medonho como antes, ele parecia mais com um lobo que antes.

Sirius voltou a sua forma humana e olhou com cautelosamente para Remus.

"Remus, companheiro, é você?" Ele perguntou.

Remus voltou a encara Sirius e lentamente assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo que sua mente estivesse presente ele ainda não tinha a capacidade de falar.

James e Peter voltaram a sua forma humana, ambos sorridentes.

"Funcionou!"

Enquanto isso, no castelo de Hogwarts, Anastásia olhava pela janela do corredor para a lua cheia com um leve sorriso antes de olhar na direção da Casa dos Grito, ela tinha certeza que a poção iria funcionar e logo os garotos voltariam para ela para conseguir mais para as próximas transformações de Lupin, ela tinha que falar com seu pai para ver se ele tinha conseguido alguma melhora para a poção do lado dele. Ela tentava melhorar o sabor enquanto ele tentava diminuir a dor, e juntos eles tentavam dar alguma nutrição para os infectados, eles sempre pareciam doentes antes e depois de suas transformações dele.

"Qual feitiço você usou em Remus, Anastásia?" Sirius perguntou a garota.

Anastásia estava calmamente andando pelo corredor entre o tempo de folga entre a aula de poções e feitiços quando foi encurralada por Sirius contra a parede, como ele havia aparecido do nada ela nunca saberia.

"Como assim?" Anastásia franziu o cenho enquanto empurrava o peito de Sirius numa tentativa de fazê-lo se afastar de seu espaço pessoal e não estava funcionando.

"Remus estava cabeludo, e não adianta quanto cortemos seu cabelo volta a crescer em minutos." Sirius explica.

"Eu não fiz nada… Oh..." Anastásia pisca absorvendo a nova informação "Ele bebeu a poção?"

"Que?" Sirius se faz de desentendido afastando-se da garota.

"Eu não fiz nenhuma brincadeira e a única coisa que fiz para vocês foi dar aquela poção de wolfsbane." Agora foi a vez de Anastásia se aproximar de Sirius enquanto ele se afastava para trás evitando olhar na direção da menina "Aquela poção estava em fase de teste, sabe? Tem o mesmo efeito que a outra, mas eu estava tentando mudar o sabor, e com o novo ingrediente poderia dar um efeito colateral inofensivo." Ela abriu um sorriso.

"Ele não tomou a poção!" Sirius exclamou nervosamente.

Anastásia prendeu Sirius contra a parede sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Por que ele tomou a poção, hein?" Ela perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado para olhar melhor o rosto do jovem Black "Ele é um…."

Sirius tampou a boca de Anastásia antes que ela termina-se sua fala enquanto olhava para os lados procurando por alguém que poderia ter ouvido sua conversa. Anastásia o olhava divertida antes de lamber a mão de Sirius, sua língua sendo um pouco áspera fez com que ele afasta-se a mão a olhando com um pouco de nojo.

"Você lambeu minha mão!"

"E você tampou minha boca, quites" Anastásia retrucou. "Mas então, parece que eu estou certa."

Sirius da um tapa na própria testa e suspira, ele era péssimo para guardar segredos sobre pressão, ele teria que se desculpar com Remus depois.

"Fique tranquilo, não vou contar a ninguém." Anastásia tranquilizou o maroto a sua frente "Não quero que Lupin tenha que sair de qualquer forma, ele é legal. E ele pode me ajudar com a poção, sera benéfico para nós dois. Fale com ele por mim, ok?"

Anastásia beija o rosto de Sirius enquanto se afasta dele acenando um adeus, ela tinha uma aula para ir, depois ela brincaria com o garoto. Sirius escorrega pela parede sentando-se no chão do corredor olhando na direção que a garota tinha saído antes de olhar para a mão que usou para tampar a boca de Anastásia.


	14. Capítulo 14

Anastásia tinha ido na Sala Precisa naquele dia, ela resolveu evitar o encontro com os marotos, e ela sabia que o único lugar que não seria marcado no mapa seria a Sala Vai e Vem. Não querendo parar seus estudos por isso, pediu a sala, uma biblioteca com muitos livros ao passar três vezes na frente da tapeçaria antes da porta aparecer, suspirando aliviada ela entrou na sala.

Várias estantes preenchidas de livros se encontravam naquele lugar, parecia que ali havia mais livros que a própria biblioteca, foi uma ótima ideia ter vindo ali no final. Anastásia começou a caminha na direção da seção de poções quando parou. Percebendo que estava sozinha e não tinha o que temer a garota rapidamente foi para área onde os livros de magia negra foram colocados.

Ela caminhou até uma prateleira enorme cheia de livros de magia. Essas estantes antigas estavam cobertas de pó grosso e pequenas rachaduras. Os grossos livros mágicos colocados acima estavam cobertos de poeira, e as letras queimadas e escaldadas das lombadas não eram mais capazes de mostrar com precisam os títulos dos livros.

Anastásia estava bastante tensa e a maioria das palavras e gramáticas nos livros eram muito difíceis de entender. Todos eles usaram vocabulário gramatical de seculos atrás, ou um antigo texto mágico, e até mesmo alguns livros não tinham texto em suas capas. Anastásia não sabia se era alucinação, mas ela podia ouvir e sentir uma onda de sussurros saindo do livro na frente dela.

Sob a luz fraca e a sombras das velas naquele pequeno corredor entre as estantes, todo o cabelo de seu corpo se erguia, os livros dali não eram cinzas como os que haviam na biblioteca em sua casa, eles eram ruins mesmo, as magias que deveria conter em suas páginas deviam ser cruéis e malignas.

Anastásia olhou para ele por um tempo, e excluiu vários livros que ela tinha visto antes, junto com aqueles que não tinham nomes e foram escritos em magia antiga.

Ao contrário de um livro de magia normal, um livro de magia negra é muito perigoso e ela teve que ser cuidadosa com o que tocava. Além disso, a maioria desses livros de magia negra eram manuscritos. Os próprios autores eram frequentemente muito maus, muitos deles eram bruxos negros extremamente ferozes. Eles provavelmente deixavam o mal neles enquanto copiavam o livro mágico. Essa magia negra, se não for cuidadoso o suficiente, pode ser fatal.

A própria linguagem, o antigo texto mágico em si tinha poder mágico. Se estiver organizado e combinado corretamente significa que a magia entrou em vigor. Na história, havia muitas pessoas que queriam se tornar magos das trevas, quando acabaram de abrir seu primeiro livro de magia negra perderam a vida tristemente.

Anastásia não queria acabar assim. Ela hesitou e então pegou o livro preto e prateado que estava mais próxima dela e o colocou em seus joelhos. Este livro tinha alguns seculos de papel velho, seu título tinha sido retirado e estava coberto com várias estampas escuras, muito parecidas com machas de sangue, que parecia muito assustador. Anastásia não se apressou em abri-lo, tomando uma longa tragada de ar, ela gentilmente apalpou com os dedos. Apenas ao tocá-lo, ela reconheceu o nome do livro em seus braços e foi: _Segredos da Arte __Mais__ Negra._

O que? Como isso poderia ser possível?

Ela olhou para o livro mágico em seus joelhos com horror, e na verdade era um livro sobre os segredos da magia negra sofisticada, registrando a maneira como a Horcrux foi feita. Até onde Anastásia sabia, pelas suas memórias, essa era uma magia extremamente rara. Como o principal livro de magia negra, os _Segredos da Arte __Mais __Negra_ são conhecidos por terem sido perdidos pelo mundo mágico exceto por uma cópia em Hogwarts, não pode ser vista em nenhum outro lugar. O livro em suas mãos tinha sido o livro usado por Tom Riddle.

A cópia de Hogwarts do livro foi originalmente colocado na área restrita da biblioteca. A origem exata e o tempo de sua adição à biblioteca eram desconhecidos para Anastásia, mas era de fato a única cópia conhecida dos _Segredos da Arte __Mais __Negra_. Ela não esperava que na sua fuga dos marotos a levaria a encontrar tal livro, este estava sendo seu maior ganho depois de conseguir completar a poção de Wolfsbane para Lupin. Ela queria muito ler este livro e esperava aprender mais sobre as Horcrux. Mas a cópia na biblioteca de Hogwarts havia sido removida por Dumbledore e escondida, parece que ela encontrou o lugar onde estava, _que sorte._

Embora o livro não estivesse na biblioteca junto com muitos outros preciosos livros de magia, ela uma vez viu seu nome no catálogo da biblioteca, seguido por uma pequena escrita vermelha: "_Aviso, este livro é extremamente perigoso. Se você precisar pedir emprestado, além de razões suficientes, você também precisará da aprovação pessoal do diretor."_ Na opinião de Anastásia, conseguir o livro costumava ser praticamente impossível, além dela não gostar do velho tolo.

Os sucessivos diretos de Hogwarts eram magos conhecedores e poderosos. Ela sabia que eles não concordariam em deixar uma jovem bruxa ver o livro mais maligno da magia negra; a menos que eles tivessem perdido a cabeça ou estivessem sob a maldição Imperius. O registro de empréstimo da biblioteca também prova isso. Antes que Dumbledore o escondesse, o livro foi discretamente colocado lá por seculos, além de alguns professores, nenhum aluno jamais o mudou. De fato, a maioria dos jovens bruxos nem sabia que havia um livro de magia tão sombrio na biblioteca.

Esta situação continuou até poucos anos atrás, quando o estudante Voldemort, Tom Riddle, conseguiu emprestar o livro da biblioteca. Ela não sabia como ele fez isso, ela não sabia se era uma coincidência que ele pegou o livro emprestado ou se ele já tinha pistas sobre as Horcruxes. Mas não há dúvidas de que Voldemort obteve um método detalhado de fazer uma Horcrux a partir deste livro. Ele acreditava que essa magia negra pode ajudá-lo a obter a vida eterna que ele sonha.

A partir da informação que Anastásia tinha depois de como saber fazer a Horcrux e confirmar vários problemas importantes, Voldemort imediatamente começou a experimentar, ele confiava em matar para dividir sua alma e se tornou um monstro que nunca morreria. Esta é também a principal razão pela qual Dumbledore nunca foi capaz de derrotar Voldemort. Quando ele estava em seu auge, ele poderia ter sido capaz de derrotar Voldemort, mas ele nunca poderia matá-lo. Qualquer esforço é inútil até que todas as Horcruxes sejam destruídas.

Além do mais, a força de Dumbledore está enfraquecendo por causa da idade, enquanto a força de Voldemort está crescendo dia a dia. Dumbledore aparentemente também notou sinais de anomalias, e ele certamente tinha algumas dúvidas em seu coração, embora ele não tivesse dúvidas até que ele viu o diário de Tom Riddle no segundo ano de Harry. Mas depois de se tornar diretor, ele ainda retirou o livro da biblioteca, além de evitar o surgimento de um segundo Voldemort, sua decisão também foi motivada pelo fato que o conteúdo deste livro não é adequado para os jovens bruxos.

Como um dos melhores livros de magia negra, os Segredos da Arte Mais Negra revelam muitas magias do tabu mais extremo. O Horcrux é apenas um deles, e pode até não ser o mais maligno dentre elas.


	15. Capítulo 15

Anastásia gentilmente esfregou o livro com a mão e resolveu abri-lo depois de tomar coragem. As páginas amarelas e crocantes emitiam um som áspero e desagradável. A primeira magia negra introduzida pelos _Segredos da Arte Mais Negra_ é a Horcrux, sem muita surpresa ali. No alto da página há um retrato de uma figura astuta e distorcida de alguém cuja alma está sendo separada. Ele parece sofrer muita dor, mas no canto da boca há um sorriso cruel.

Podia ser visto que, comparado com as outras páginas sobre a Horcrux eram marcas e lidas em todos os lugares por causa de serem viradas com mais frequência. Tom deve ter aberto este livro muitas vezes. Anastásia deu uma olhada no conteúdo e descobriu que eles eram muito detalhados. Ele introduzia a Horcrux, a fonte, o princípio e o método dessa magia negra, bem como muitos registros de testes e pontos a serem observados em cada etapa.

Quanto mais ela lia, mais terrível se tornava. O conteúdo deste livro foi além da intenção do "mal geral".

O primeiro passo para fazer uma Horcrux é dividir a alma e dividir a alma depende de matar ou de outras forças do mal. Então, através de uma série de etapas muito complicadas, as almas divididas são separadas da principal. De acordo com o rótulo abaixo, Anastásia sabia que embora matar fosse a maneira mais fácil de dividir a alma, isso não significava que a alma seria dividida imediatamente se um assassinato fosse realizado.

O poder necessário para dividir uma alma é muito forte, e vem do mal e da crueldade. A chave não é matar, mas ser mal a esse ponto. Portanto, ninguém simplesmente divide sua alma realizado um assassinato, isso derrubava muitas teorias das várias fanfictions que havia lido no passado.

Dependia do modo de crueldade do assassinato e de quão maligna é a alma do conjurador. Todo o processo é muito duro. À medida que o número de divisões de alma aumentava, o grau de mal e dificuldade também aumentam linearmente. A maioria dos bruxos das trevas consegue dividir a alma uma vez, o que já é o limite. Nenhum mago pode dividir sua alma em mais de duas metades e criar mais de uma Horcrux. A dor é o suficiente para quebrar o lançador de feitiços. Além disso, dividir a alma tonará a alma principal instável.

O que Voldemort conseguiu fazer dividindo sua própria alma muitas vezes e fazendo várias Horcruxes parecia ser quase impossível para Anastásia. Depois que a alma é separada, o próximo passo é escolher a Horcrux certa e injetar a alma nela. Qualquer item pode ser transformado em uma Horcrux, mas com a transferência da alma, você precisa de um feitiço muito poderoso para proteger sua Horcrux, e poder mágico o suficiente para suportar a conclusão de todo o processo de transferência. Isso significa que mesmo que um bruxo das trevas seja mau o suficiente para dividir sua própria alma, mas não seja forte o suficiente para suportar o processo de transferência, ele não poderá criar uma Horcrux com sucesso.

O livro enfatiza que o bruxo das trevas deve proteger adequadamente sua própria Horcrux. Danificar a Horcrux inevitavelmente afetará a alma do senhor, e a alma principal que já se tornou extremamente instável será mais fragmentada. A consequência mais imediata é fazer o bruxo das trevas perder a cabeça e enlouquecer. E seu poder não será afetado. Pelo contrário, sua alma se tornará má o suficiente para que ele use magia mais negra da maneira mais fácil. Eventualmente, um bruxo das trevas, cuja Horcrux é destruída acabaria sendo devorado pelas forças das trevas, e se tornaria um monstro que não sabe nada além de matar.

O coração de Anastásia estava batendo de forma acelerada, isso não era uma boa notícia. Em termos de destruir as Horcruxes de Voldemort e fazendo-o chegar mais perto da morte, mas na verdade, isso não enfraqueceu efetivamente o poder do corpo de Voldemort, mas na verdade o tornou mais perigoso. De acordo com as anotações do livro, a essência das Horcruxes são fragmentos de almas armazenados em contêineres específicos. O bruxo das trevas confia no poder maligno trazido pela matança cruel para forçar os pedaços da alma a se dividirem e então os retira de seu corpo, mas eles ainda mantêm uma conexão fraca com a alma principal. É por causa desta conexão de seda que não importa quanto dano o corpo receba, ele não morrerá realmente até que todas as Horcruxes sejam destruídas. A conexão entre Horcruxes e imortalidade é o princípio principal desta magia negra.

Mas também, por causa dessa conexão de seda, uma vez que uma Horcrux é destruída, ela afeta a alma do Senhor e a torna mais instável. Quanto a Voldemort, não importa quantas partes ele divide sua alma, ele ainda tem uma alma completa antes que as Horcruxes sejam destruídas. Ele apenas usou as Horcruxes para manter sua alma em diferentes lugares.

Voldemort neste estado atual pode ser feroz o suficiente, mas ele ainda é um malvado feiticeiro das trevas, um homem. Mesmo que ele tenha um poder negro muito forte, seu coração ainda seria escrupuloso e ainda tem as emoções que todos os humanos têm, pelo menos ela achava que sim. Mas com a destruição dos fragmentos de almas armazenadas nas Horcruxes, a alma de Voldemort se torna incompleta e a alma instável se torna mais fragmentada.. Nesse estado, ele gradualmente perderá todas as emoções e razão, e se transformará de um humano em um monstro, e não terá outros pensamentos além de causar destruição infinita de mortes.

Sua alma se tornando mais fragmentada significa que ele também se tornou mais maligno. Esta é uma das razões pelas quais Voldemort será mais forte. É preciso saber que além da poderosa magia negra, o poder do feitiço também dependerá do mal que a alma do mago é. Quanto mais mal é, mais forte é o poder da magia negra. Dividir a alma é o mais puro e tabu mal. Quanto maior o grau da fragmentação, mais mal se tornará a alma.

Felizmente, nesse processo, ele gradualmente perde sua razão e se torna um monstro que é engolido e controlado pelas forças do mal interior. Nesta perspectiva, Voldemort está substancialmente enfraquecido. Na visão de Anastásia, o horror de Voldemort não é a quantidade de magia negra que ele detém ou forças inimagináveis ele tem. Na verdade, está dentro de sua capacidade de descobrir o coração das pessoas.

Desde sua infância no orfanato, até sua era estudantil em Hogwarts, até quando ele era o Lorde das Trevas, na experiência passada de Voldemort, ele era muito bom em confundir as pessoas, espalhando o medo entre elas e dividindo-as em frentes enfraquecidas. Um por um, os Horcruxes destruídos levam sua razão junto com eles, fazendo-o perder aquela grande força e recorrer mais e mais à força bruta para conquistar os outros. Isso o fez fadado ao fracasso.

Fazer Horcruxes parece tornar Voldemort mais forte, dando a ele o poder da imortalidade, mas em essência distrai seu poder e o enterra mais e mais no fracasso. Foi tudo irônico até certo ponto. Antes de fazer uma Horcrux, deve estar ciente disso. Para o lançador, usar essa magia negra maligna lhe trará mais perdas do que ganhos. Voldemort certamente sabe disso, mas ele ainda escolhe fazer as Horcruxes e dividir sua alma em múltiplas partes. Anastásia não sabe poder que ele escolheu seguir esse caminho, mas ela sabia que nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

Ela suspirou e continuou a virar as páginas. Por trás do método de produção da Horcrux estão os registros experimentais relevantes dados e menção de informações sobre como destruir as Horcruxes. Primeiro de tudo, através da confissão a alma pode ser reintegrada. De acordo com o livro, se você realmente sente o que está fazendo e se arrepende, pode reintegrar a alma dividida.

Esse método parece simples, mas para o bruxo das trevas cuja alma se dividiu, é extremamente doloroso fazê-lo e essa dor sozinha deve ser esmagadora o suficiente para destruir o confessor. Além do mais, Voldemort nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

Como Voldemort não ira voluntariamente fundir sua alma, a única maneira de destruir as Horcruxes é destruí-las diretamente, com algo que é muito destrutivo e poderoso para a Horcrux, algo sem ou quase sem reversão. A razão pela qual alguém deve fazer isso é porque os fragmento de alma na Horcrux é diferente da alma da pessoa normal. Como os fragmentos de alma sobrevivem depende inteiramente da magia de proteção usada na transportadora. Caso contrário, o fragmento de alma nem sobreviverá.

Além disso, enquanto o recipiente mágico ainda está intacto, o pedaço de alma dentro dele pode entrar e sair de alguém se ele se aproximar demais do objeto, e absorver sua força vital se fortalecendo. É claro que essa proximidade não está relacionada a quanto tempo a Horcrux permanece na sua mão; não é de todo o tipo de contato necessário. A chave é a proximidade emocional. No filme Ginny despejou todos os seus sentimentos no diário de Tom Riddle, o que a tornou muito vulnerável a ser controlada.

Se você gosta ou confia na Horcrux, você está em apuros. Como a Horcrux é um pedaço da alma, ela pode herdar todas as memórias e ideias do proprietário original. Toda Horcrux poderia ser e é tão perigosa quanto o próprio Voldemort.

Na última página sobre as Horcruxes muitos registros foram feitos, a maioria dos quais era sobre o nome de itens destrutivos que poderiam destruir uma Horcrux. Como esses itens são muitos raros ou caros Anastásia não poderia encontrá-los com muita facilidade ou talvez ela possa.

A presa do Basilisco pode destruir a Horcrux, não por causa da intensidade, mas porque o veneno do Basilisco tem apenas um antídoto, que é a raríssima lágrima de Fênix. Ela agradeceu que ela era a herdeira de Sonserina é ela poderia entrar com facilidade na Câmara dos Segredos, ela só tinha que rezar para que o Basilisco não a matasse.

Além das Horcruxes, os Segredos da Arte Mais Negra revelam muitas outras más magias negras. Anastásia simplesmente deu uma olhada, se uma palavra pudesse descrever o que ele estava lendo, seria chocante. Por exemplo, a maldição maligna por trás da Horcrux é baseada no estudo do beijo Dementador, direcionando a alma da pessoa, puxando a alma para fora do corpo, para que ele nunca possa ser levado de volta. Depois, há várias outras maldições, produção de inferi, métodos de controle, descrição detalhadas das três maldições imperdoáveis, como invocar demônios e ter contratos eles.

Embora Anastásia não fosse usar nenhuma magia negra descrita no livro, ele era realmente muito informativo, e a magia negra registrada nele a inspirou muito. No topo das Horcruxes e das três maldições imperdoáveis, havia outra magia negra da qual Anastásia nunca ouvido falar antes. Agora, com este livro, Anastásia sabia exatamente como lidar com eles se Voldemort ou um de seus seguidores usasse algum deles.

Ela leu mais um pouco e depois levantou a cabeça, havia se passado muito tempo desde que ela tinha chegado ali e era o provavelmente hora do jantar. Ela tirou seu Livro de sua bolsinha de Miçangas e checou o mapa, todos estavam sentados no Grande Salão antes de voltar o livro em sua bolsa, ela tinha que se apressar. Ela olhou para o livro negro em seu colo antes de colocá-lo em sua bolsa também, ela poderia estudar seu conteúdo mais tarde quando ela tivesse mais tempo.

Anastásia se levantou e saiu da Sala Precisa com muito o que fazer em mente.


	16. Capítulo 16

Anastásia tem estado desconfortável ultimamente, desde que Sirius descobriu que ela sabia do pequeno segredo peludo de Remus ele passou a prestar mais atenção nela e isso estava trazendo atenção indesejada para a garota. Anastásia queria passar despercebida de todos, mas com Sirius atrás dela tornava tudo mais difícil, ela podia ver o velho tolo do Dumbledore lhe lançando olhares desconfiados como se quisesse saber o motivo do por que ela havia ganhado a atenção dos marotos.

Remus, ela o via ocasionalmente pela biblioteca ou simplesmente no grande salão na hora de comer. Ela parecia um pouco desconfortável a vista dela, mas nada muito notável. Já Potter, ele estava bem mais distraído que os outros, ela finalmente tinha conseguido arrebatar o amor de Lily e eles começaram a namorar para o desgosto de Severus, ela podia vê-lo lançar olhares mortais para o jovem casal.

Anastásia apesar de tudo ainda estava focada no melhoramento da poção para os lobisomens, ela não queria que eles tomassem a poção de Wolfsbane por muito tempo, pois ela sabia que aquilo apesar de manter a mente do infectado consciente só fazia isso pois estava envenenando o lobo pouco a pouco o deixando mais fraco, mas como ambos estavam ligados, homem e lobo, se o lobo morresse o mago morreria juntamente a ele.

Pelos seus estudos, Homem e Lobo poriam ser somente um apenas tornando o Homem mais selvagem a noite sendo desconfortável com humanos por isso os ataques, até o animal mais pacifico pode se tornar selvagem quando com medo. Com suas observações apoiadas por seu pai já que ela não podia sair no meio do mandato de Hogwarts, ela descobriu que aqueles que negavam sua parte lupina acabavam criando uma segunda personalidade para se proteger e não se lembrar do que fez quando estava em sua forma de lobo, isso explicava muito sobre Remus e Aluado. Então o meio mais fácil seria que Remus aceitasse sua maldição e não lutasse tanto contra ela, Anastásia queria abordar o assunto com Remus, mas o garoto parecia evitá-la a vista, ela entendeu seus motivos e resolveu dar-lhe algum tempo para se adaptar com a ideia dela sabendo sobre seu segredo.

Enquanto isso ela estava vendo sobre se podia fazer algo sobre tornar o lobo um animago, como em transfiguração eles usavam uma poção e feitiço para se tornar um animago, ela poderia tentar usar isso com a coisa dos lobisomens, mas isso iria requer um mestre em transfiguração e ela por enquanto conhecia somente McGonagall e Albus Dumbledore, ela não poderia ajuda de nenhum deles, não confiava em nenhum. Dumbledore sendo um velho intrometido e McGonagall sendo fiel a ele.

Deixando isso de lado ela ainda tinha a coisa com as Horcruxes, com sua leitura do livro 'Segredos da Artes mais Negra' ela sabia que não podia simplesmente destruir as Horcruxes para seu desgosto, talvez ela pudesse juntar todas ela e destruí-las ao mesmo tempo e ir imediatamente atrás de Tom? Ela estava com dúvidas sobre isso e seu tempo estava se esgotando. Ela sabia que em algum momento ela iria vir a descobrir que não era mais herdeiro de Sonserina e vir atrás dela, então destruir as Horcruxes daria mais vantagem talvez…

Anastásia descia as escadas com cuidado, essas escadas são bastante travessas e poderia mover-se a qualquer momento então era sempre bom estar atenta sobre elas.

"_Glisseo_" Foi tudo que Anastásia pode ouvir antes de sentir-se seu pé perdendo aderência no degrau sob ela, ela fechou os olhos com sua queda eminente sabendo que não poderia fazer muito.

Ela apertou os olhos fechados esperando a dor vir, mas passando alguns segundos não sentiu nada. Hesitantemente ela abriu os olhos olhando em volta vendo que estava sendo carregada por algo ela olhou para baixo encontrando Teddy, seu urso de pelúcia que ela tinha desde pequena, ela ainda o carregava por ai em seu baú se recusando a se separar do brinquedo dado por sua mãe.

Teddy estava andando, dando alguns saltinhos para descer as escadas e parecia carregá-la com muita facilidade, ela estava muito chocada com a situação para reagir de alguma forma, só volta a si quando Teddy a colocou no chão em pé na base da escada.

"Teddy, você é meu Teddy?" Perguntou Anastásia se ajoelhando para ficar na altura do ursinho

"Criadora… Perigo..." Ela ouviu um sussurro atrás de sua mente.

"Eu criei você? Não lembro disso..." Anastásia coçou a cabeça tentando se recordar quando ela o tinha feito.

Realmente ela não se lembrava em fazê-lo, mas ela sempre testava suas magias nele enquanto crescia, ela sabia que objetos que ficar muito tempo envolvidos em magia podem criar consciência. Teddy pode ter sido vítima disso e como era seu, ele resolveu protegê-la. Ela lembrava que sua mãe quando o havia dado a ela disse que ele iria protegê-la em seu sono, mas isso era meio demais.

Lembrando-se o por que dele estar ali, ela olhou para o topo da escada a procura de quem a havia atacado. Talvez Voldemort já tinha começado a vir atrás dela e mandado algum dos alunos para atacá-la?

Ela voltou seu olhar para Teddy que a encarava passivamente, mas seus olhos tinham algum brilho de inteligência, Anastásia inclinou a cabeça para o lado ao perceber que Teddy estava usando um terninho sendo muito fofo vestindo isso. Por mais vergonhoso que fosse admitir, enquanto crescia ela brincou muito com Teddy e acabou fazendo um pequeno guarda-roupa para o ursinho, que agora que ela parou para se lembrar tinha sumido a pouco tempo.

"O que vou fazer com você agora, Teddy?" Anastásia não iria conseguir deixar Teddy sozinho agora que sabia que ele estava de alguma forma vivo.

"Teddy… protege… Ana…" Ela ouviu o sussurro em sua mente.

"Meu fofo Teddy…." Ela murmurou beijando seu rosto peludo agradecida, ela podia ser bastante distraída e sabia que se não fosse por ele ela teria caído para sua morte, ou menos ela acabaria bem quebrada.

Ela se ergueu caminhando em direção ao grande salão com Teddy a seguindo de perto, ela não se lembrava de nada contra Teddy a seguindo nas regras de Hogwarts, ele sendo como o Chapéu Seletor, então não poderia fazer nada contra ela.

Anastásia olhou sobre o ombro não mais vendo Teddy quando ela voltou a olhar para frente, Teddy estava liderando o caminho marchando, uma cena adorável. No corredor os alunos se separaram para dar passagem a ela, ela podia ver alunas soltando alguns gritinhos, Teddy era muito fofo. Mas sua paz tinha que acabar, ela se viu sendo parada por Potter e Black.

"Andando com um ursinho agora, amor?" Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Meu guarda-costas" Ela respondeu não dando muita atenção a sua zoação.

"Podia muito proteger você, amor?" Sirius adicionou em um tom que ele achou que seria sedutor e tentou se aproximar dela.

Teddy Saltou chutando Sirius no estômago o jogando contra a parde com um baque alto.

"Eu esqueci de dizer que ele é superprotetor?" Perguntou Anastásia, ela tinha jogado um _Aresto Momentum_ sem varinha e em silêncio suavizando baque na parede, podeira ter sido pior sem sua ajuda.

"E muito forte também..." James adicionou olhando o ursinho que batia as patas juntas como se a limpasse agora vestindo um quimono de karatê, ela nem o tinha visto se mudar.

"Ele acabou de me salvar de uma queda, ele tá meio paranoico, desculpe por isso… Melhor levar sua amigo para enfermaria..." Ela deu um tapinha no ombro de James antes de voltar a seguir Teddy que marchava em direção ao grande salão novamente .


	17. Capítulo 17

Remus estava deitado no sofá que tinha na sala comunal da Griffinória com um grosso livro em seu colo, o toque de recolher e somente ele estava ali, sendo a sala somente sendo iluminada pela luz tremulante da lareira. Ele estava muito imerso em seu livro para ter algum sono e ele sabia que iria se arrepender na manhã seguinte.

"Hey Lupin."

Remus endureceu surpreso com a voz, ele olhou pela sala não encontrando ninguém, Remus se perguntou se estava imaginando coisas e voltou a olhar seu livro.

"Na lareira seu idiota." a voz voltou um pouco irritada.

Remus colocou o livro sobre o sofá e se ajoelhou na frente da lareira percebendo agora que as chamas formavam o rosto de Anastásia, ele estava pronto para se levantar e fugir para seu quarto, ele não achava que estava pronto para enfrentar a garota no momento.

"Sentado garoto, eu quero falar com você. Não fuja!" Ela interrompeu seus pensamentos "Tenho atualizações que podem ser uteis para você e como você fosse de mim como o diabo foge da cruz, eu só poderia te pegar de surpresa assim." Ela chiou no final mostrando sua irritação.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? Poderia ser outra pessoa…." Ele perguntou se sentando sobre os calcanhares se fazendo mais confortável.

"Pura sorte burra" Ela divagou.

"Então, o que queria comigo?" Perguntou ele resolvendo deixar o assunto de lado.

"Oh sim, é sobre seu problema… peludo…." Ela limpou a garganta "A poção Wolfsbane que meu pai fez é uma medida temporária, você não pode viver bebendo ela…."

Remus amuou um pouco com a notícia.

"Como o nome da poção indica, ela mata o lobo… Lentamente, ela o enfraquece pouco a pouco, e com ele fraco você pode tomar conta da mente." Ela continua.

"E isso não é uma boa notícia?"

"Poderia ser…." Ela suspira "Mas se o lobo morrer, você morre Lupin…."

Remus abre e fecha a boca várias vezes chocado com a resposta.

"Como ninguém divulgou isso? Seu pai?" Remus perguntou finalmente.

"Descobrimos somente depois de vários testes, mas, mesmo assim, o ministério já havia divulgado a notícia e como o ministério adora lobisomens…."

"Eles querem nos matar…." Concluiu ele passando a mão no cabelo.

"Desculpe por fazer você tomá-la…." Implorou Anastásia.

"Tudo bem, eu sei que você tinha boas intenções…."

"Olha, eu estou quase chegando em algo para ajudar com seu problema peludo…." Anastásia tentou animar o Lupin não gostando de sua expressão desanimada "Mas enquanto o que eu to fazendo não está pronto e nem seguro eu fiz uma medida preventiva para você."

"O que seria isso?" Perguntou curioso.

Um colocar pulou das chamas caindo no colo de Remus, ele o pegou levantando na frente dos olhos vendo o pingente enforma de pegada e soltou um pequeno sorriso.

"Pra que isso serve?"

"É como uma coleira… Pelo menos será quando você mudar, por enquanto é só um belo colar" Anastásia limpou a garganta envergonhada "Quando você estiver em sua forma lupina você não tentara se machucar…." Murmurou. "Além de que somente eu ou você pode retirá-la depois que é colocada…."

"Coleira, hein?" Remus sorriu torto provocando-a um pouco.

"Enfim era somente isso, quando eu tiver novas notícias eu vou atrás de você e agora não fuja, não sou uma pessoa que gosta de correr atrás de alguém." Ela resmungou. "Bem, boa noite."

"Obrigado Anastásia e boa noite."

Com um aceno de cabeça flamejante ela desapareceu voltando somente a ser uma chama normal. Lupin se levantou pegando seu livro sobre o sofá olhando ainda o colocar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ele gostava de saber que além de seu grupo de amigos tinha alguém que se preocupava verdadeiramente com ele.

Remus não tinha mais cabeça para se concentrar em sua leitura e agora mais calmo por não ter mais que se preocupar com Anastásia sabendo agora do motivo do por que ela estava atrás dele anteriormente, um bocejo até escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele subia as escadas. Ele somente teve tempo de colocar seu livro de lado antes de se jogar na cama adormecendo ao bater no colchão de barriga para cima.

A mão que segurava o colar lentamente escorregando conto mais relaxado no sono ele ficava até chegar ao ponto que ele soltou. E um tintalhar metálico o colar caiu.

Anastásia tirou o rosto da lareira da sala comunal da Corvinal suspirando, suas bochechas um pouco coradas e ele culparia o calor. Ela olhou para Teddy que estava ao seu lado vestindo um pijama listrada totalmente fofo, ela ainda não tinha descoberto como ele se trocava tão rápido e de onde ele tirava a roupa.

"Eu fiz certo em dar o colar para ele? Eu não contei tudo que o colar faz…." Ela perguntou a Teddy que concordou com a cabeça "Eu sei que é uma medida de segurança, mas não sei, não quero que ele pense que eu tenho medo dele…."

Teddy pegou a mão dela segurando entre seus patinhas peludas e fofa. Ele deu alguns tapinhas reconfortantes e seus olhou brilhantes.

"Não terei que me preocupar com isso além de se ter que usá-lo…" Ela suspirou pegando Teddy nos braços e se levantando resolvendo voltar para seu dormitório.

Na manhã seguinte ela foi surpreendida no café da manhã com Lupin aparecendo atrás dela e a puxou para segui-lo a arrastando atrás dele. Teddy seguia os dois saltitantes, o jovem Lupin não apresentava nenhuma ameaça a ela, ele era muito gentil e Teddy sentia isso.

Anastásia seguiu Lupin um pouco tropeçante e chocada com a situação para reagir de alguma forma. Os dois pararam fora do grande salão, Lupin se virou para ela um pouco culpado.

"Desculpa Anastásia..."

"Ana" A garota o interrompeu "Me chame de Ana, Anastásia é muito longo."

"Tudo bem. Desculpa, Ana… Ontem fui me deitar e quando acordei não encontrei o colar..." Ele confessou sua expressão cada vez mais culpada.

"Oh" Ela soltou.

"Realmente me perdoe" Ele implorou.

"Tudo bem, quem quer que o achou vai ter um tempo difícil ao tentar tirar o colar então vamos saber quem é." Ana o tranquilizou.

"Por que?"

"Eu disse, somente eu ou você pode retirar o colar… Me certifiquei disso." Ela disse risonha. "Além que tinha algo a mais no colar que não contei..." Ela começou a brincar com os dedos.

"Poderia me contar..."

Anastásia limpou a garganta e se mexeu mudando o peso de perna.

"Eu coloquei um rastreador nele e uma medida de segurança para caso você perca o controle… e tente atacar alguém." Sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais suave até não passar de um murmuro.

"Oh"

"Eu juro que não tenho medo de você ou algo assim, mas eu pensei que você iria gostar de ter algo assim… Mas temi que você ficasse irritado em ter algo assim…." Ela foi rápida ao tentar se explicar acenando com as mão.

"Na verdade fico um pouco agradecido, mas seria bom se você tivesse me avisado." Remus sorriu para ela.

"Verdade? Bem, vamos saber onde esta seu colar então."

Ela tirou de sua bolsa de miçangas o seu livro, ela percebeu o olhar curioso que estava recebeu de Lupin, ela abriu nas paginas que estavam e com uma movimento das mãos sua varinha escorregou de sua manga para sua mão. Ela apoiou a varinha na pagina.

"Meu coração é profundo como um penhasco." [Tradução do sobrenome da Anastásia]

Da ponta da varinha a tinta começou a se espalhar lentamente formando o planta de Hogwarts mesmo que na versão miniatura.

"Mostre-me o lobo..."

A planta se moveu e deu zoom na grande salão, focando na mesa da Griffinória onde havia um desenho de um pequeno lobo sentado ao lado de varias marcas de sapato, muito parecido com o mapa do maroto. Remus olhava o livro da garota com certa admiração, pois levaram alguns anos para ter a ideia do mapa e ele se lembrava da dificuldade em cria-lo.

"Bem, eu sei agora quem o pegou." Anastásia aponta com a varinha o nome abaixo do desenho do lobo sentado. _Sirius Black._

"Ele não pode ter roubado, ele não faria uma coisa dessas." 

"Eu nunca disse que ele havia roubado, Remus. Ele pode ter achado no chão do dormitório e achou bonito. Eu sou fantástica com jóias afinal..." Ela solta uma risadinha "Teddy busque James Potter e Sirius Black para mim." 

Teddy que estava usando ser terninho novamente concordou com a cabeça antes de voltar saltitante para o grande salão. Ana voltou a olhar Remus.

"Já que ele pegou sem perguntar, mesmo que tenha achado, vou testar com ele a medida de segurança." Ana sussurra para ele.

"Não vai machuca-lo, não é?" Perguntou Remus.

"Não, mas talvez o envergonhe..." Ela responte com um sorriso. "Ele aprendera a lição"

Remus cobre a boca e solta uma risadinha. Teddy voltou carregando em cada um das suas patas peludas um James e um Sirius um tantos chocados com a situação. Teddy parou próximo a Ana e Remus colocando os dois garotos no chão em pé.

"Que bom que vocês apareceram." Ana sorri para os dois "Precisamos de sua ajuda."

"Tinha que mandar o urso atrás da gente?" Perguntou James

"Foi mais rápido" Ela deu de ombros.

"No que precisa de nossa ajuda?" Perguntou Sirius olhando a garota um pouco desconfiado, ele sentia que aconteceria algo em sua espinha.

"Ana me deu um colar, e eu sem querer o perdi." Remus confessa envergonhado.

"Como ele era?" perguntou James

"Tinha a corrente era negra e tinha um pingente prateado em forma de pegada." responde Anastásia

"Eu achei ele." Sirius confessa tirando o colar de baixo de sua roupa "Eu não sabia que era seu, eu achei no chão do nosso dormitório." Sirius tentou tirar o colar que se recusou em se abrir. "Hum, ele não quer sair. James!"

James tentou ajudar Sirius a tirar o colar que se recusou a abrir o feixe, Remus e Ana estava rindo baixinho do desespero dos dois garotos.

"Companheiro, não esta querendo sair. Ela deve ter feito esse colocar como uma brincadeira." Sirius choraminga desistindo.

"Na verdade, isso era para ser minha coleira." Remus responde surpreendendo os dois.

"Coleira?!"

"Sim, para o Aluado." Ele responde os dois.

"A poção não era o que eu esperava e se tornou uma medida temporária..." Ela sussurra. "Depois eu explico mais detalhadamente ou Remus."

"O colar só sai comigo ou com Ana" Remus comenta. "Antirroubo ou coisa assim."

"E como temos um cãozinho curioso aqui" Ana complementa fazendo Sirius choramingar "Vou testar com você"

"O que?" Sirius da um passo para trás fazendo um sorriso florescer nos lábios de Ana.

"Senta, garoto." Mandou Ana

O colar no pescoço de Sirius pesou e ele foi arrastado para baixo sentado em seus calcanhares apoiando as mãos no chão. James gargalhou colocando as mãos na barriga e Remus teve que se apoiar na parede tentando abafar sua risada.

"Da a pata?" Perguntou Ana estendendo a mão na frente de Sirius que forçadamente colocou a mão sobre a dela.

James perdeu as forças na perna e caiu sentado ainda rindo.

"Lhe serve bem!" Exclamou ele.


	18. Capítulo 18

Dumbledore andava de um lado para outro em seu escritório, havia muita coisa acontecendo na Grã-Bretanha Mágica e ele não sabia como isso estava acontecendo. As coisas estavam saindo um pouco do planejado a poção de Wolfsbane tinha sido lançada muito antes do esperado, ele tinha um conhecido que estava no planejamento de uma poção do tipo, mas parecia que alguém teve a mesma ideia e tinha tomado a frente ganhando esta corrida.

Os marotos também haviam feito uma estranha amizade com uma aluna da Corvinal, mestiça a garotinha tinha passado despercebida em sua visão se os garotos não tivessem tomado a frente e feito amizade com a garota, Anastásia HeartCliff, herdeira ou melhor, Senhora da Nobre casa de HeartCliff, ele tinha pensado que eles haviam sido massacrado na época de Grindelwald, mas parecia que alguém tinha sobrado, provavelmente um Aborto.

E depois de tudo Anastásia havia aparecido com que parecia com um item mágico animado senciente como o chapéu seletor. Ele não podia colocar a mão no item de um aluno, mas o urso era interessante e talvez ele conseguisse pegá-lo emprestado com a garota para estudo.

Dumbledore se sentou e pegou uma gota de limão a colocando na boca adorando o sabor acedo do doce. Um novo peão tinha sido colocada no tabuleiro, ele agora tinha que saber de qual lado dele seria.

Mais tarde ele perceberia que esse peão a muito tempo havia se tornado uma rainha, nem negra e nem branca, mas uma rainha cinza.

"Eu não consigo entender essa garota, ela surgiu do nada" Sirius murmurou cruzando os braços emburrado, ele ainda estava envergonhado com a situação do colar e para pior Remus e Ana se negavam a tirar o colar.

"Ela é uma mulher, nenhum um homem já entendeu uma mulher completamente" James responde de seu lugar na cama.

Os garotos estavam em seu dormitório cada um em sua cama com as cortinas abertas para poder conversar entre si. Peter estava faltando como sempre, o garoto tinha começado a sumir as vezes.

"E ela não surgiu do nada, ela sempre esteve lá. Eu acho que já a vi nos anos anteriores, porém parece que ela quer que sua aparência passe despercebida." Remus acrescenta.

"Isso é muito suspeito, por que ela não quereria ser notada? Todas garotas querem isso" Siris insiste

"Anastásia não é como todas as garotas, Sirius." Remus diz sem tirar sua atenção de seu livro.

"Tome Lily como um outro exemplo de como nem todas as garotas são iguais, mas deixe esse assunto de lado Sirius, até parece que se apaixonou pela garota" James acena com a mão folheando uma revista de quadribol.

"Apaixonado? Eu, Sirius Black, nunca me apaixonei, sou de todas." Sirius responde estufando o peito orgulhoso. "Ela é simplesmente enfurecedora."

"Claro, claro, seja o que for" James remusga "Você viu a Sonserina no último jogo? Aquelas serpentes escorregadias.."

Anastásia estava andando pelos corredores estranhamente vazios, ela estava se sentindo desconfortável e tinha o sentimento de estar sendo observada. Ela estava apertando Teddy em seus braços de nervosismo, ela ainda não entendia por que ela sentia essa vontade louca de andar por ai pelo castelo, deve ser uma consequência felina ou algo de tipo.

"_Serpensortia_" Anastásia ouviu o sussurro.

A garota olhou para trás a procura de quem havia ouvido o sussurro, porém não encontrou nada novamente, alguém estava a atacando e pelo feitiço era um sonserino ou alguém que quisesse culpar um. Anastásia travou seus pensamentos, o feitiço… Cobra.

Ela olhou pela chão procurando a cobra invocada, sempre foi uma cobra venenosa invocada em casos assim ou ela achava assim. Ela avistou um voltou pelos cantos da parede do corredor vindo em sua direção.

"_**Não ataque, por favor**_" Ana assobiou quase nem notando sua mudança de idioma, somente por sua língua mover de forma diferente em sua boca que ela notou.

A cobra deslisou pelo corredor parando na frente de Anastásia e levantou seu dorso.

"_**Um orador**_" A cobra assobiou "Faz muito tempo desde que ouvi falar de um."

"_**Geralmente somente os descendentes de Sonserina são capazes, porém nossos descentes são poucos, restam somente dois conhecidos e eu sendo um deles**_" Anastásia cuidadosamente colocou Teddy no chão e se ajoelhou para ficar mais ou menos da altura da cobra.

A cobra era um belo espécime, barriga branca e sua pele dorsal de cor azul-escura e se Ana não tivesse notado errado o interior de sua boca era praticamente negro. Juntando esses detalhes mais a velocidade que ela a viu se mover, ela só podia levar em conta que essa cobra era um Mamba Negra, graças a Deus ela a aparou por essa cobra seria rápida.

"_**Essa é **__**uma notícia**__** triste**__**…**_" A cobra sibilou

"_**Sim realmente**__**…**_" Ana concordou "_**Você sabe que te invocou?**_"

"_**Não vi tal bruxo rude, peço desculpas.**_" Sibilou a cobra.

"_**Tudo bem, acredito eu que não deseje ficar aqui...**_"

"_**Esta certa**_" Sibilou de volta e Ana quase poderia jurar que a cobra sorriu "_**Poderia me ajudar com isso?**_"

"_**Claro**_." Anastásia tirou a varinha da manga do uniforme.

"_**Antes de ir, devo avisar que sinto o grande rei aqui..."**_ A cobra murmurou "**Tome cuidado, minha senhora, ****um olhar dele significa a morte.****"**

"_**Obrigado pelo aviso, tenha uma boa viagem.**_" Ana inclinou a cabeça em despedia e a cobra correspondeu "_Vipera Evanesca_"

Ana observou a cobra se desfazer e suspirou, ela meio que tinha esquecido que ela era a Herdeira da Sonserina e que podia conversar com cobras, ela nem tinha tendado isso ainda, mas pelo jeito ela podia. Bem, isso iria facilitar as coisas quando ela fosse na câmara dos segredos, ela tinha um passe garantido para dentro do lugar.

Anastásia levantou-se passando a mão pelos joelhos tirando a poeira dali enquanto olhava para os dois extremos do corredor procurando se havia alguma testemunha de sua conversa e agradeceu que o corredor ainda estivesse vazio.

Ana sentiu um puxão em seu manto e olhou para baixo apenas para encontrar Teddy erguendo os braços em um gesto universo de 'Me pegue', não aguentando a fofura do urso vestindo um uniforme da Griffinória ela o pegou no colo voltando a andar, ela tinha muito o que planejar e agora parecia que tinha alguém atrás dela.


	19. Capítulo 19

Anastásia estava preocupada e quando ela estava nesse estado de espírito ela tendia a trabalhar mais. Com ajuda de seu mapa ela tinha conseguido para si uma sala de aula que a muito tempo não tinha sido usada e por sua vez já tinha sido esquecida por sua localização, com isso ela tinha o lugar perfeito para ser seu laboratório fora de casa.

Ela observou o líquido azulado no frasco com a atenção, não parecia ter nenhuma reação explosiva até agora então estava tudo bem. Ela passou o frasco para Teddy que estava vestido de cientista, com jaleco e óculos de proteção sobre a testa peluda. Ele pegou o frasco e levou para o baú estendido que pertencia a Ana e guardou-o na seção de poções. Essa poção, a intenção por trás dela seria ajudar a recuperar o… Ela chamaria de Mana pois era o que é usado pelos praticantes de magias nos jogos. E ela era ação somente para ser clichê, ela tava fazendo poção de cura azul para complementar o conjunto.

Ana se inclinou sobre a mesa retirando seu óculos de proteção e o jogando de lado, ela passas ambas as mãos pelo cabelo o bagunçando enquanto suspira, ela se sentia como se tivesse o mundo sobre os ombros. Ela tinha tanta coisa para fazer e estava sozinha nisso, não é como se ela pudesse dizer o que sabia para alguém, p0oderia achar que ela tinha ficado louca e St. Mungus era inútil em doenças mentais… Nota mental para fazer algo para isso futuramente.

Ela bate as mãos na mesa, ela tinha que fazer sua lista de prioridades no momento. Seu principal foco estava na cura da licantropia, cerca de 50% de sua mente estava focada nisso, 25% estava focado no estudo das 'Artes Mais Negras da Artes das Trevas', aquele feitiço baseado no Beijo de Dementador parecia promissor contra as Horcruxes e os últimos 25% estava em coisas aleatórias como o estudo, brincadeiras, interações sociais…

"Teddy, mande as poções para o papai testar com suas receitas." Anastásia murmura acariciando a testa.

Teddy concordou com a cabeça e bate sua pata no baú fechado com isso o baú se encolheu. Teddy pegou o baú minusculo e colocou-o no bolso de seu jaleco saindo da sala saltitante. Ana acariciou seu ombro dolorido mexendo a cabeça para vez se aliviava a dor em seu pescoço.

Ela tira seu jaleco e o perdura próximo a porta antes de sair do quarto, ela mexeu os braços esticando suas juntas, ela tinha passado quase todo o final de semana naquele quarto e ela tinha quase certeza que estava no caminho certo para a poção para Remus.

Não foi muito tempo depois disso enquanto caminha de volta para sala comunal da Corvinal que ela ouviu passos atrás de si, ela vinha ficado muito consciente do seu entorno depois dos últimos dois ataques contra si, agora entendia a coisa paranoica do Moody. Ela sabia que a maioria dos alunos estavam em Hogsmeade para aproveitar o final de semana. Com um movimento do braço sua varinha já estava em sua mão e ela já tinha virado para seu perseguidor, ela lançou silenciosamente um _Petrifucus Totatulus_, suspirando de alivio quando ouviu o baque da queda.

Caminhando lentamente para a pessoa caída e ainda apontando a varinha para a pessoa, ela finalmente viu o rosto da pessoa e pela roupa era um aluno da Griffinória. Ela não reconhece a pessoa tinha certeza de que quase nunca tinha visto essa garota antes ou nem tinha dado importância a ela antes. Com um _Incarcerous_ ela prendeu a garota com cordas e finalmente soltou o Petrifucus.

"Quem é você e por que esta me seguindo?" Ana perguntou colocando a varinha na garganta da garota que fechou a boca fortemente se recusando a responder. "Se não quiser vira uma galinha que garanto virar uma torta eu começaria a falar" Anastásia ameaça.

"Sou Megan Tommison, 5° ano Griffinória" Ela respondeu relutantemente.

"Por que tem me atacado?"

"Você tem tido toda atenção dos marotos para si. Me livrando de você eles não fariam mais isso.." Respondeu.

Ana não sabia se ria ou chorava com a situação, mas ainda estava aliviada que não tinha sido ninguém do Voldy atrás dela. Se envolver com garotos populares tinha que ter alguma consequência e ela tinha que ser atacada por Fangirls dos garotos, e fangirls poderia ser bem assustadoras quando queriam. Ela teria que fazer alguma coisa para se proteger disso, elas poderia fazer coisas bem infantis ou algo muito perigoso, Megan a empurrou da escada, Santo Deus, ela poderia ter morrido com a queda e só tinha sido salva por que foi pega por Teddy.

"_Cara-de-lesma_" Anastásia lança o feitiço sobre a garota. "Da próxima vez eu te transformarei em uma lesma e jogarei sal sobre você. Suma daqui." Ana solta as cordas e a garota sai correndo vez ou outra parando para vomitar uma grande lesma. "ponto para Ronald Weasley por esse feitiço." Ela murmura colocando a mão sobre o rosto para abafar as risadinhas.

"Aqui" Anastásia passa um pequeno pote para Remus e se senta ao lado dele.

Remus estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore próxima ao lago negro, ela teve que olhar em seu mapa para encontrar no garoto e ainda foi difícil para acompanhar o garoto, ele se move muito rápido.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Remus deixando de lado o grosso livro em seu colo para abrir o pote e feirar o conteúdo, ele franziu o nariz com o cheiro.

"Não consegui fazer algo contra cicatrizes causadas por magia negra, mas consegui algo que as suaviza, porém não consegui nada que as faça sumir." Anastásia responde e pega o livro que Remus estava lendo e começa a folheá-lo.

Remus olha para o pote com uma nova atenção agora, ele passa a mão pelo rosto lembrando das cicatrizes que tinha ali e solta um pequeno suspiro maravilhado pela expectativa de suas cicatrizes diminuírem.

"Papai vai compartilhar a receita para os Hospitais mágicos, mas consegui um pote para você, imaginei que iria gostar." Murmura.

Remus se vira e abraça Ana apertado e beija suas bochechas varias vezes fazendo a cora corar fortemente com todo esse afeto mostrado.

"Muito obrigado, Ana" Remus agradece beijando o topo da cabeça de Ana e finalmente se afastando.

"D-De nada, é isso que amigos fazem…." Murmura Ana sem jeito.


	20. Capítulo 20

"Dumbledore esta muito interessado nessa pomada que você fez a Remus..." James comenta para Ana.

Todos estavam sentados perto do lago negro embaixo de uma árvore e um manto sob a bunda deles para não se sujarem. Ela e os marotos nos últimos dias têm estado se falando muito, principalmente quando ele afastaram Megan passou a persegui-la como um cachorrinho pedindo carinho, com a Ana a ameaçando parecia ter ativado algum tipo da adoração na garota por sempre que olhava em uma esquina a garota estava lá a encarando com olhos brilhantes, mais assustador do que ter a constante ameaça de morte em suas costas.

"Claro que ele esta..." Ana resmungou bufando sem tirar o olhar de seu livro.

"Você não parece gostar muito do professor Dumbledore..." Remus fala.

"Não aparece, eu realmente não gosto dele" Ana responde fechando o livro e isso ganha a atenção dos marotos.

"Por que? Ele é um mago incrível e bondoso" Sirius franze o cenho confuso, como poderia existir alguém que não gostasse do Dumbledore, ele era o líder da Luz.

"Sim, ele me deu a oportunidade para estudar… Mesmo eu sendo..." Remus não concluiu.

"Ninguém deve ter tanto poder somente para si, o mundo mágico parou de pensar por si mesmo desde que Dumbledore chegou ao poder." Ana comenta passando a olhar as unhas "E Remus, você não é o único nessa situação e nesta idade, por que tem somente você aqui? Se ele é tão bondoso ele poderia dar oportunidade a essas crianças, temos a poção mesmo que seja tomando ela uma vez por mês não matara alguém em 7 anos."

"Bem..." Remus fica pensativo.

"Pedi para meu pai mandar alguns documentos sobre as leis em vigor e tinha informações de quem as aprovaram… Sobre a lei contra os Lobisomens, bem que deixou passá-la foi Dumbledore." Ana tira a sujeira debaixo da unha.

"Que? Isso não é possível!|" James diz incledulo

"Seu pai é o Lorde Potter, James, pergunte a ele… Veja se estou mentindo." Ana diz sem ser muita afetada pelo ataque de James. "E tem mais, se ele é tão bondoso, por que ele deixa com que você faça Bullying com as outras casas? Principalmente contra os sonserinos..."

"Mas Sonserinos são maus!" Exclama Sirius.

"E você não esta ajudando que eles fiquem bons também, você só os estão empurrando para o mal caminho! Você não acha que eles vão guardar rancor? Vocês dizem que os griffinórios são do lado da luz, se o lado da Luz os estão atacando a quem você acha que eles vão recorrer para proteção?"

Isso calou Sirius, todos os três garotos ficaram em silêncio pensativo e Ana resolveu continuar a bater aproveitando que o metal já estava quente.

"Tom Malevolo Riddle, conhece?" Perguntou Ana chamando a atenção dos garotos de volta para si.

"Não é aquele que tem um prêmio na sala de troféus por ser aquele que recebeu mais O's no século?" Remus perguntou depois de pensar um pouco.

"Realmente, é ele." Ana sorriu "Ele foi um sonserino muito inteligente e charmoso..."

"O que tem ele?" James perguntou confuso assim como Sirius, eles estavam falando de Dumbledore a pouco o que isso tinha a ver.

"Ultimamente ele tem atendido por outros nomes..." Ela disse voltando a checar suas unhas "Você-sabe-quem seria um deles..."

"Que?!" Exclamou os três.

"Pois é, chocante não?" Perguntou Ana. "Um lorde das trevas com um nome tão simples como Tom" Ela solta uma risadinha "Além de tudo um mestiço, sabia? Um mestiço pregando sobre puro-sangue, ai se eles soubesse que estão se curvando para um traidor de sangue… Mas quem iria acreditar, certo?"

Os três garotos abriam e fechavam a boca chocados demais para formar uma frase coerente. Não querendo esperar pelos garotos se recuperarem ela continuou.

"Sabe que era um dos seus professores na época? Dumbledore, ele que o foi buscar do mundo dos trouxas também, o pobre coitado morava em um orfanato, a mãe morreu logo depois de dar a luz, ela era praticamente um aborto e seu pai um trouxa que tinha se casado com ela por pura poção do amor."

"Como você sabe disso tudo?" James perguntou baixinho.

"Sou Lady Sonserina, por conquista e sangue, tenho a acesso a informações de todos os das minha família, principalmente se for de uma família de ramo como os Gaunt" Isso não era bem verdade, mas eles não precisam saber disso.

"Oh..."

"Dumbledore sabia que o garoto sofria no orfanato porém nunca o deixou sair de la, era para seu próprio bem ele dizia, porém ele o queria lá sofrendo somente por ser um descendente da Sonserina, talvez anos de sofrimento o amaciasse para que ele pudesse moldá-lo." Ana murmurou.

"Você tem prova disso?" Remus perguntou.

"Pilhas e pilhas de documento, além de que eu tenho acesso aos cofres dos Gaunt e eu achei alguns diários de Tom quando mais jovem..." Ana responde "Como eu disse, ninguém deve ter tanto poder somente para si, poder demais corrompe, principalmente se todos as decisões são deixadas para você e somente para você."

"Uau..." Sirius murmura "Dumbledore é tão… tão..." O garoto nem conseguia encontrar uma palavra para definir o velho.

"Falso?" Sugeriu James.

"Ele esta fazendo a mesma coisas com vocês…." Ela murmura "Moldando-os para seus planos, um jovem herdeiro de uma família da luz, um negado de uma casa das trevas e um rejeitado pelo mundo mágico."

"E onde Peter entra nisso?" Pergunta James.

"O traidor" Ana responde sem hesitar. "Eu vi Peter falando com alguns sonserinos que eu tenho certeza serem comensais da morte em construção. Vocês não notaram que ele começou a sumir com frequência? Ele espera continuar com vocês para se infiltram no lado da luz e mandar informações para Tom."

Os garotos fazem uma careta, sim Peter tem sumido e ele sempre foi o medroso do grupo, quase nunca falando somente escutando, parecia um material de traidor.

"Nunca mais poderei olhar na cara daquele rato, posso matá-lo se o fizer!" Sirius exclama e Ana sabia muito bem que ele realmente faria isso.

"Acreditam em mim?" Ana pergunta erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"É claro, você nunca mentiu para nós e sempre tem estado nos ajudando." Remus diz um pouco ofendido por ela estar duvidando deles.

"Além de você já fazer parte dos marotos, agora que temos uma vaga livre" James continua já contando com Peter fora do grupo.

"Você é um brincalhona metida a sabe-tudo, mas não mentirosa" Sirius diz.

"Oh, eu pensei que teria que trabalhar mais para fazê-los acreditar em mim..." Ana comenta surpresa "Pesquisei tanto a vida da Dumbledore para ter mais provas que não tudo branco como vocês imaginam..."

"Tem… Tem mais?" Perguntou Sirius chocado.

"Dumbledore é gay, não que isso seja ruim, mas seu ex era Gindelwald" Ana diz "Sabe a batalha final deles? Não passou de uma briga de amantes quando os dois tinham opiniões diferentes de como fazer o que queriam. Gindelwald queria ir pela força e Dumbledore pela manipulação. Para o bem maior era o lema deles..."

"Para o bem maior..." Os três garotos sussurram, era uma frase que ouviram muito do velho.

"Agora que você sabem disso tudo, você tem que tomar cuidado, não olhe nos olhos brilhantes do velho… A menos que você tem confiança o suficiente em sua oclumência..."


	21. Capítulo 21

Ana estava em seu laboratório fazendo mais um teste para a poção que estava fazendo para Remus, os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos e vidrados pela falta de sono, ela sentia que estava muito próxima de uma descoberta e nesses momentos quem precisa de sono. Ela temia que se dormisse a ideia viria a sumir como uma nuvem de fumaça.

Ela tinha pedido para seu pai lhe mandasse para ela vários livros sobre genética e química além de um conjunto de laboratório trouxa. Ela passou dias lendo e relendo aqueles livros antes de começar a fazer experiencias com as coisas que tinha aprendido ali. Ana tinha feito testes para saber sobre a estrutura molecular da planta Wolfsbane e tinha aberto seus olhos para várias coisas.

Agora ela estava vendo uma substância avermelhada fervendo e seu vapor passando por um longo tubo para ser resfriado e voltar ao seu estado líquido que estava caindo gota por gota no líquido prateado.

Ana bocejou ela levantou os óculos de proteção e esfregou os olhos marejados antes de se espreguiçar. No movimento de espreguiçar uma das gotas de suas lágrimas caiu dentro do vidro que a poção que ela preparava estava, o líquido prateado brilhou por um segundo antes de passar a ser dourado, não que Ana tenha notado isso, ela tava muito ocupada colocando suas costas no lugar. Ela passou muito tempo curvada.

Quando Ana finalmente voltou sua atenção a sua poção ficou chocada, não era para ser dourado e nem estar com esse brilho, era quase como se estivesse olhando para uma poção Felix Felicis. Ana pegou a poção e levou para a área onde estava seu microscópio. Ela tirou um pouco da poção com um conta-gotas e pigou na amostra de sangue que tinha conseguido de Remus.

Colocando a placa de vidro sob o microscópio e quase chorou de alegria e alívio. Ela observou os glóbulos brancos tomarem um brilho dourado e passaram a lutar com o vírus que ela tinha identificado como o vírus da Licantropia antes.

Ana caiu sentada no chão sem forças antes de levar ambas ao mão ao rosto e começar a chorar de alívio. Teddy que não estava entendendo nada já que ele estava no canto da sala brincando com um conjunto infantil de poção andou até sua considerada mãe e bateu no ombro dela levemente.

Ana olhou para Teddy e abriu um grande sorriso.

"Teddy querido, vá chamar os marotos." Ana pediu para eles.

Teddy fez movimentos que se pareciam alguém ajeitando os olhos. "Sim, James." Ana confirmou.

Teddy fez movimento de alguém abrindo um livro. "Sim, Remus é quem mais deve estar aqui." Ana concorda com a cabeça.

Teddy fez um movimento de ajeitar sua jaqueta imaginaria de um jeito descolado "Sirius também." Confirmou depois de rir levemente.

Teddy ia fazer outro movimento. "Não, se Peter estiver com eles, tente os chamar discretamente, não quero que aquele rato imundo saiba o que acabei de conseguir." Teddy concordou com a cabeça. "Faça com que eles venham imediatamente depois de você os chamá-los, diga que é urgente."

Ana observou Teddy sair do quarto em seu movimento de marcha saltada e soltou um pequeno sorriso antes de se levantar com as pernas trêmulas e tampou o frasco o colocando em um expositório com todo cuidado, ela não queria estragar tudo agora que finalmente conseguido.

Ela já tinha conseguido fazer a solução prateada antes, porém sempre que adicionava mais algum ingrediente o líquido outro explodia, evaporava, falhava… Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido e não sabia se um dia poderia repetir tal coisa novamente, uma pura sorte burra que só deveria pertencer a uma pessoa da Griffinória.

Ela pega seu livrinho e anota tudo que tinha feito até o momento antes de poção modificar-se, será que além da cor parecida da poção de sorte, tinha que ser por pura sorte para conseguir finalizá-la?

Anotando suas divagações e vez ou outra lançando olhares para poção que tinha conseguido fazer, com um sorriso no rosto ela abriu a página em seu livro onde tinha sua lista de objetivos.

{Objetivos:

\- Cura para licantropia (Para Remus pelo menos).

\- Suavização de cicatrizes causadas por magia negra.

\- Descobrir um modo de destruir Horcruxes (Em progresso)

\- Achar as Horcruxes (Progresso 1/5 [6?])

\- Melhorar o sabor de poções de cura}

Logo ela tera que conseguir novos objetivos, mas pelo menos agora ela poderá se concentrar somente nas Horcruxes sem distrações. Ela suspirou abrindo novamente um sorriso ao fechar seu livrinho e guardá-lo em suas bolsas de contas.

A porta de seu laboratório se abriu com força fazendo-a bater na parede e dando um susto em Ana, a garota olhou sobre o ombro e viu os marotos despenteados e ofegantes parados na porta.

"O que aconteceu Ana?!" James foi o primeiro a perguntar.

"Alguém te machucou? Teddy nos disse que você estava chorando!" Remus perguntou aflito.

"Nos diga quem e nos o matamos!" Sirius comentou estalando os dedos.

Ana abriu um sorriso e começou a chorar novamente, ela correu até os marotos e pulou em Remus o abraçando apertado. Remus olhou para os dois amigos sem entender, mas retribuiu o abraço do garoto.

"Eu consegui..." Ana murmurou baixinho.

Remus só conseguiu ouvir somente por ter seus sentidos melhorados por causa de seu lobo e Sirius foi o mesmo.

"Conseguiu o que?" Sirius perguntou confuso.

"Eu finalmente fiz..."Ana se afastou de Remus e o segurou pelo ombro olhando o rosto do garoto com expectativas "Eu consegui a cura."

"C-Cura?" Remus murmurou seus olhos começando a brilhar

Ana concordou com a cabeça e se afastou dos garotos e passou a olhar para o expositório com adoração, os garotos seguiram seu olhar e ficaram de boquiabertos, a poção dourada com um brilho quase celestial.

"Como você conseguiu?" Perguntou James.

"Eu não sei, eu tinha tentado a mesma solução várias vezes até que consegui…." Ela diz.

Remus e James se aproximam do expositório para olhar a poção melhor. Remus estava quase com medo de chegar próximo e a poção fosse desaparecer. Sirius segurou Ana pelo ombro e a afastou de seus amigos e os dois foram para o canto da sala onde Sirius a abraçou apertado. Ele não disse nada, mas ela sabia que ele estava muito grato por ela esta ajudando seu estimado amigo.

Sirius se afastou lentamente dela antes de segurar seu rosto e a olhou seu rosto com adoração e com um pequeno, porém sincero sorriso, ele puxou seu rosto para próximo do seu e a beijou.


	22. Capítulo 22

A mente de Anastásia estava em branco.

Sirius se afastou lentamente, seus olhos procurando alguma reação no rosto da garota, mas ela estava ali somente o encarando em choque por toda a situação. Sirius olhou para os amigos que ainda estavam olhando a poção e nem tinham notado o que Sirius tinha feito, bem, Teddy tinha e estava o encarando com um olhar ameaçador, ele ainda não entendia como o ursinho conseguia ser tão expressivo com aqueles olhos de plástico.

O garoto tira as mãos do rosto da garota e ela parece finalmente voltar a si enquanto seu rosto vai ganhando vários tons de vermelho.

"Seu idiota, palerma, boboca, bastardo..." Ana começa a esmurrar o peito de Sirius sem usar muita força.

Até que seus ataques vão ficando cada vez mais lentos e ela cai sobre Sirius desmaiada. O garoto a pega surpresa antes de começar a tentar acordá-la ao balançar seu ombro, mas a garota já está em sono profundo.

"Gente, Ana está desmaiada..." Sirius comenta.

Os dois outros marotos finalmente voltam sua atenção ao casal.

"O que aconteceu?" Remus pergunta preocupado e um pouco culpado por não ter prestado atenção a amiga.

Teddy bate no seu quadro para chamar a atenção dos garotos para o que tinha escrito, eles ainda não sabiam de onde o ursinho tinha aquele quadro.

"_A Mestra não dormiu bem na última semana e passou a noite acordada."_ Era o que estava escrito.

"Oh, foi falta de sono então..." James suspirou aliviado.

"Onde eu posso colocá-la?" Sirius perguntou ao urso.

Teddy apontou uma porta. Sirius pegou Ana em estilo de noiva e a levou para sala que Teddy havia indicado, encontrando uma cama ali. Com cuidado ele depositou a garota adormecida deixando um beijo em sua testa.

"Obrigado, querida, você não sabe o quanto estou agradecido a você" Ele sussurrou.

Ana suspirou em meio ao sono e se virou, Teddy saltou para cama lançando um olhar mortal para Sirius antes de entrar nos braços de sua mestra. Sirius soltou um pequeno risinho negando com a cabeça, aquilo era adorável. Parecia que ele estava começando a gostar da garota.

Sirius voltou a sala onde seus amigos estavam passando a mão pelo cabelo só para encontrá-los sentados encarando a porta de onde ele saiu.

"Ela realmente esta cansada..." Sirius comentou.

Os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça.

"Encontrei café e poção revigorante, vários frascos." Remus resmungou franzido no nariz.

"Ela realmente estava nisso..." James não deixou de comentar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Não vai beber a poção?" James perguntou

"Não… Quero dizer, não agora, melhor esperar para quando Ana estiver acordada..." Remus responde.

Sirius não deixou de concordar com a cabeça, Ana iria querer ver sua poção em ação. Todos ficam em silencio novamente

"Acho que gosto dela..." Sirius comenta.

"Todos nós gostamos dela!" James exclama antes de olhar preocupado para a sala onde Ana está.

"Acho que não foi isso que ele quis dizer, James." Remus comenta observando o rosto de Sirius que estava um pouco vermelho pela sua declaração. "Estava meio óbvio para falar a verdade."

Sirius só pode concordar com a cabeça.

"wow… WOW… Isso… WOW, cara bem-vindo ao clube então." James diz alegremente dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Sirius.

Remus solta uma risadinha. A algum tempo atrás, Remus achou que tinha uma queda por Ana, porém acabou descobrindo que só via a garota como uma irmã, além do mais ela parecia um gato demais para seu lobo.

Ana acordou lentamente e se sentou na cama ainda agarrada em Teddy e o sentando em seu coloco. Ela esfregou seus olhos sonolentos e bocejou, ela teve um sonho muito estranho. Ela tinha conseguido a cura para licantropia e Sirius a beijou.

Ela olhou pelo quarto notando que era o quarto de descanso que ela tinha em seu laboratório. Ela se levantou da cama e caminhou para fora, ela tinha que voltar ao trabalho, mas parou assim que chegou na porta pela visão que ela encontrou.

James, Remus e Sirius estavam sentados no chão jogando cartas, ela desviou o olhar deles para o expositório vendo a poção dourada. Ela tinha realmente feito a poção! Isso quer dizer… Sirius… Beijo…

Ela podia sentir o rubor rastejando pelo seu rosto novamente, então ela escondeu o rosto no topo da cabeça de Teddy soltando um longo gemido frustrado. O urso deu tapinhas no braço de sua mestra para consolo, ela deveria estar em choque por ter beijado o cachorro.

O som chamou a atenção dos garotos que se levantaram de presa.

"Finalmente acordada!" James exclamou erguendo os braços (\o/) só para levar uma cotovelada de Remus.

Sirius estava mais atrás esfregando o braço envergonhado, ele sabia muito bem como agir. Ana tirou o rosto do topo da cabeça de Teddy e encarou Remus e James, era melhor ela agir como se nada tivesse acontecido por agora senão ela viraria uma bagunça envergonhada.

"Por que não bebeu a poção, Remus?" Ela finalmente perguntou.

"Pensei que iria querer ver sua criação em ação e como você estava dormindo…." Remus responde.

Ana sorri levemente, ela realmente iria querer ver isso, além de ver seu amigo sendo livrado do fardo que carregava a anos serviria para referencia futura caso ela descobrisse qual era o fator que fez a poção ser feita com êxito.

"Muito bem, estou bem acordada agora. Vamos começar… Vocês dois, sejam bons garotos e sentem em algum lugar" Ana comenta para James e Sirius indo até o expositório.

Quando a garota passa por Sirius ela sussurra: "Conversamos depois..."

Sirius concordou com a cabeça levemente suspirando aliviado, ele teria chance de se explicar.

Ana pegou a poção com cuidado e a entregou a Remus.

"Tome tudo, eu realmente não sei o sabor que vai ter então pode ter um sabor repulsivo." Remus da de ombros, contando que o cure ele não ligaria para o sabor. "Eu não sei como ela vai expulsar o vírus pode ser doloroso, então esteja preparado." 

"Eu aguentei minhas transformações, isso deve ser suave em comparação." Remus comenta.

"Espero que seja como diz" Ela comenta dando uns passos para trás.

Ana se junta aos dois garotos que se escondem atrás de uma bancada antes de dar um polegar para cima para Remus.

Remus respira fundo antes de beber a poção em um só gole, a poção não tinha um gosto ruim, lhe lembrava caramelo com um toque salgado no final. Ele olhou para o corpo não sentindo nada diferente antes de se curvar para trás em uma posição que nenhum mago poderia fazer naturalmente e soltou um gemido doloroso. Ele voltou a se curvar para frente agora segurando sua cabeça, ele deixou o frasco cair no chão e se não tivesse um feitiço inquebrável estaria estilhaçado.

Anastásia agradecia que sua sala estava protegida e nenhum som dali escaparia para fora.

Remus balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro antes de se curvar para trás novamente com seus lábios abertos em um grito silencioso, da sua boca escapou uma fumaça negra que logo se juntou formando um lobo enevoado que rosnou silenciosamente mordendo ao redor antes de se dispersar no ar. Remus caiu em seus joelhos e palmas ofegando, finalmente ele estava livre.


	23. Capítulo 23

A muito tempo Severus tinha começado a notar a garota da Corvinal e tinha certeza que era uma cobra no meio do ninho das águias. Sua atenção tinha sido atraída no primeiro ano, ele e sua ate então amiga Lily tinham dividido uma cabine no primeiro dia vindo a Hogwarts e a garota tinham lhes dado uma palesta sobre a hierarquia da escola e só depois de um tempo ele percebeu que tinha algo de politico ali no meio, foi astuto.

Severus tinha que confessar, ele não ficou realmente de olho na garota o tempo todo, pois seria estranho e perseguidor. Mas vez ou outra, seus olhos se desviam para a morena quando se cruzavam pelos corredores ou mesmo nas aulas. Ele quase a tinha esquecido, porém ele sempre estava no fundo de sua mente sendo lembrada sempre que via a interação da sua casa com as outras.

A garota era um gênio ele podia ver em suas ações, seu foco nos estudos e como ela conseguia as coisas, ele tinha certeza que a pessoa que tinha pregado peças nos marotos tinha sido ela. Ele viu como a garota os encarava momentos antes como se esperasse algo acontecer. Porra, ela tinha criado um urso de pelúcia senciente.

Eu por outro lado eu podia ser bom com poções, feitiços e a Magia Negra vinha para ele com facilidade, eles viam para mim com certa facilidade. Mas ele passou a ser mais consciente de seu próprio ser depois da grande luta, que seria entre ele e Liliam, ele sabia que estava errado depois que as palavras escaparam de sua boca. Ele tentou se desculpar no dia seguinte, porém… Lily não sequer deu-lhe oportunidade, ela não o ouviu!

Ele era um morcego gorduroso como os marotos diziam, ele podia ver toda vez que se encarava no espelho. Mesmo jovem ele já tinha linhas de expressão de sua constante carranca. Ele entendia por que Lily escolher Potter sobre ele. Cabelos oleosos, nariz torto causado por seu pai odioso, felizmente havia morrido após beber demais, já vai tarde!

Lucius tinha vindo a ele alguns dias depois dizendo-lhe que tinha alguém com interesse em suas habilidades, Severus tinha que confessar que ficou um pouco tentado a aceitar, mas a face de Lily magoada logo depois dele a chamar de sangue ruim lhe veio em mente e ele não conseguiu, apenas não conseguiu.

Ele queria ser forte, determinado… Um cavalheiro até, isso era mais atraente. Como… Como seu ídolo atual, Ocean HeartCliff, um aborto que era um gênio, um mestre de poções e lutou contra a sociedade mágica para ter seu lugar, mesmo que não pudesse fazer magia. Ele se provou em ser mais útil para comunidade que muitos magos por ai.

Depois negar Lucius, ele além de ser atacado pelos marotos aleatoriamente, ele tinha que se cuidar contra sua própria casa. Com isso ele ficou bom em feitiços antirroubo, não que ele tenha algo valioso para ser roubado, mas ele não queria seu baú sendo invadido ele guardava seus livros com suas anotações ali. Para nota para mais tarde, ele tinha algo valioso para si no final. Ele estava afiado em feitiços de proteção e tinha uma bom repertório de feitiços ofensivos, alguns dos quais eram suas criações. Ele não estava mais sendo somente mais uma vítima.

Mas então os marotos pararam…

Foi estranho, ele ainda sentia seus músculos se contrair em reflexo de ver James ou Sirius. Mas não ouve sinal de ameaça, para observação, todos da Griffinória foram mais suaves com os alunos da Sonserina, exceto no Quadribol, eles quase lutavam com seus dentes.

Ele sabia quem tinha sido o fator de mudança, tudo começou com ela. Anastásia HeartCliff.

Ele queria se aproximar, fazer amizade com ela, aquela garota era quase uma deusa, ela fez o que muitos não conseguiram, ele a viu fazendo James e Sirius estudarem! Eles realmente estavam fazendo sua lição de casa!

Depois disso muitas coisas estranhas vieram a acontecer com ele, uma garota do quinto ano da Lufa-lufa veio lhe confessar o que seria seu amor para ele. Quão chocante. Ele ficou chocado por alguns bons minutos encarando a garota quase como se fosse mais uma nova brincadeira sendo jogada sobre ele. Mas o olhar esperançoso que a garota usava para encará-lo o trouxe de volta a realidade e ele percebeu, ela estava sendo realmente sincera.

Ele respirou fundo e com toda calma ele perguntou o que ela via nele que a fazer gostar dele tanto ao ponto de criar coragem.

"Você é incrível" Ela começo brincando com os dedos envergonhada "Você está sendo focado em estudar, você é fantástico em poções e não ficaria surpresa que se um dia você for um mestre nesse assunto. E eu vi como seus olhos brilham sempre que descobre algo novo e aquela empolgação ao criar algo diferente"

"Mas eu sou um sonserino!" Severus exclamou.

"E sou uma lufana, e dai?!" Ela retrucou. "Eu nunca vi as casas impedirem algo assim…"

"Eu sou um morcego gorduroso, meus cabelos são oleosos e meu nariz é estranho" Ele murmurou.

"Sua voz é linda, sua dedicação é encantadora e você tem mãos de pianista" Ela completa. "E sobre seu cabelo, eu vi algumas coisas que foram lançadas, shampoo e condicionador eram os nomes, para esse tipo de situação… Deixa os cabelos super sedosos."

Ele fechou a boca não tendo mais nada a dizer sobre isso, ela estava meio que… certa, ele viu isso também, Ocean novamente.

"Bem, eu sinceramente não sei como reagir a esse tipo de situação." Ele confessa.

"A solução para seus cabelos?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Não! Ninguém nunca se confessou a mim..."

"Sorte a minha." Ela sorriu. "Eu serei a primeira e única."

"…."

"…."

"…. Você não vai desistir não é?"

"Nope." Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto ela cruzava as mãos nas costas se balançando para frente e para trás.

"Então…" Foi então que ele se lembrou que agora Lily estava com Potter, não tinha motivos para se apegar a um amor não correspondido. "Boa sorte!" para mim… Ele completou mentalmente.

Severus se virou saindo no corredor, sua capa tremulando atrás dele dando um vislumbre do que ele faria como professor futuramente, deixando para trás uma garota encarando suas costas de forma sonhadora.

"Ele me deixou tentar?" Ela murmurou para si "Eu posso seduzi-lo?" Perguntou ainda sem acreditar "SIIIIM!"

Mas tarde quando Severus se deu tempo para pensar sobre isso ele finalmente notou que ele tinha esquecido de algo importante.

"Eu não perguntei o nome dela." Ele deu um tapa em sua testa notando seu erro.


	24. Capítulo 24

Quando Anastásia disse para os dois conversarem ela não imaginou o qual nervosa ela ficaria com a expectativa de ir a algum lugar para isso, somando isso com o fato que sua forma animago estava ficando um pouco descontrolada por ela ter pegado sua forma antes da puberdade e tudo resolveu atacar agora se resumia com Ana fugindo de Sirius chiando como um gato assustado.

Os marotos assistiam a situação divertidos, era somente Sirius entrar na sala que Ana começava a gaguejar e retirar da sala apressadamente dizendo que tinha algo a fazer deixando para trás um Sirius bastante frustrada com os de cachorrinho sem dono, só restando os garotos para consolar o companheiro. Muitas garotas estava bastantes dispostas para consolar o maroto canino porém para ele era como se elas não existissem para frustração dela, como disse, uma situação divertida para se ver de fora. Foram dias desse jeito.

Chegou um dia que ela não aguentou e foi pedir ajuda para Professora McGonagall. Foi bem a tempo pois ela viu Sirius no corredor quando ia em busca da professora e orelhas peladas acompanhado de uma cauda surgiram para seu toral desespero, só lhe faltava agora se expor como animago, bem… Ela sempre poderia dar a desculpa que foi uma brincadeira ou uma poção que deu errado.

Ana puxou o capuz do manto de seu uniforme sobre a cabeça para esconder as orelhas felinas e logo apertou o manto pelo corpo na tentativa de disfarçar sua cauda enquanto se apressava pelos corredores em direção a sala da professora mais rápido possível quase esbarrando nos alunos pelo caminho só para desviar agilmente…

Sirius observou Ana sumir no corredor soltando um suspiro, eles tinham que conversar para que ele pudesse lhe dizer seus sentimentos porém parecia que as coisas não iriam ser tão simples. O rapaz passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçando-os antes de ir atrás de seus amigos, uma hora ou outra ele conseguiria encurralar Ana, mas tinha que esperar ela esfriar pelo que ele via.

Ana parou na frente da sala de Professora McGonagall e soltou um longo suspiro, mentalmente ela repetiu uma explicação que ela daria a professora do por que ela era uma animago não registrada antes de bater na porta timidamente.

"Entre" Minerva permitiu com a voz severa.

Ana entrou na sala ainda apertando o manto em volta de si e parou na frente da escrivania olhando seus pés. Minerva McGonagall estava sentada atrás da mesa de mogno que continua varias coisas e a sua frente havia vários papéis, ela deveria estar corrigindo os relatórios dos alunos.

"Em que posso ajudá-la, senhorita HeartCliff?" Minerva pergunta ao ver que ela não iniciaria o assunto não desviando os olhos dos papeis.

"Bem, veja… Estou com um problema e acho que só a senhora pode me ajudar..." Ana diz hesitante.

"Problema? Qual seria o problema?" Ela pausa sua escrita e coloca a pena de lado finalmente olhando a garota deixando suas mãos juntas sobre o colo enquanto se inclina para atrás sobre a cadeira.

Ana puxa seu capuz para baixo expondo suas orelhas enquanto sua cauda espreita sob o manto se mexendo inquieto como suas orelhas mostrando seu nervosismo com a situação.

"Mais uma das brincadeiras dos marotos? Deveria ir na enfermaria, eles sempre deixam o antídoto com a Pomfrey." Minerva responde franzindo o cenho imaginando como ela faria para dar uma punição para o grupo.

"Dessa vez não foram eles, temo." Ana murmura começando a girar os polegares. "Algo está acontecendo com minha forma animago. Eu já conclui o processo de me tornar um animago a anos, só que agora ele está fora do controle. Meus sentidos estão enlouquecendo…"

"Oh." Minerva se levanta rodeando a mesa e se aproximando de Ana segurando-a pelos ombros olhando suas orelhas "Você está passando por pela puberdade, seus sentimentos estão afetando sua forma por você ter se tornando uma animago tão cedo. Além de que você parece um pouco assustada com a situação e por isso não consegue voltar ao normal."

"É claro que estou assustada, senhora. Eu tenho orelhas e cauda!" Ana exclama.

"Você tem abafado seus instintos?" Minerva pergunta acariciando seus cabelos.

"Claro que sim, eu não chiar em meio aos alunos ou ronronar quando acariciada, como agora." Ana responde.

"Querida, não se deve barrar seus instintos. Você está tão concentrada nisso, que não foca no necessário." Minerva diz suavemente, ela podia se ver na garota. "Bem, parece que vou ter que lhe explicar detalhadamente."

"Por favor."

Anastásia soltou um leve ronronar de contentamento enquanto passava a mão sobre a cabeça que algo não ostentava mais as orelhas felinas e passou a mão sobre seus coccix e não sentia mais uma cauda. Finalmente ela conseguiu voltar ao normal devido a ajuda de Minerva e reforçar sua occlumência.

"Agora que está de volta ao seu normal, devo perguntar se você está registrada no ministério."

"Bem, veja… Minha família já foi atacada no reinado do antigo lorde das trevas e como agora temos ao que parece um novo surgindo, achei que ter algo assim em segredo seria muito mais útil."

Minerva a encarou e Ana sentiu seus ombros tensos só relaxando quando a professora concordou com a cabeça.

"É uma boa razão, posso manter isso… Só espero que seu processo de transformação tenha sido supervisionado por um adulto."

"Sim, senhora. Meu pai estava comigo, tinha tudo pronto para me levar ao St. Mungos caso algo desse errado." Ana informou. "Isso era tudo, eu acho que devo me retirar tenho que fazer meu dever"

"Tudo bem, querida. Quaisquer dúvidas ou problema que tenha com sua forma animago venha a mim." Minerva sentou-se em seu lugar atrás da mesa e indicou a porta com a mão.

Ana sai da sala de Minerva ostentando um sorri em seu rosto e quase vai para seu dormitório saltitando alegremente. Agora que tudo estava sob seu controle novamente ela só tinha que tomar coragem para conversar com Sirius, só de pensar nessa situação ela já sentia seu rosto quente.


	25. Capítulo 25

No Sala Comum preta e amarela em um canto isolado do quarto aconchegante havia uma garota de aparência sonhadora com belos cabelos loiros escuros que carregavam grande cachos, seus olhos castanhos claros estavam focados na tarefa que tinha se empenhado a fazer enquanto mordiscava seus lábios rosados cantarolando baixinho. Sua pena dançava nas páginas de um caderno enquanto ela escrevia com muito cuidado sempre assoprando a tinta para secar antes de passar para próxima página.

Quem era ela? Charlotte Cambell, uma lufana do quinto ano, uma garota apaixonada por ninguém menos que nosso belo e amável Severus Snape.

Nos dias anteriores ela tinha pedido a sua mãe que lhe enviasse livros ou, pelo menos, cópias deles sobre poções que tinham na biblioteca da família e agora ela estava fazendo um pequeno caderno para presentear Severus. Ela já podia imaginar como o garoto reagiria quando recebesse o presente. Ele iria agradecê-la e aceitar finalmente seus sentimentos que ela tinha por ele e eles começariam a namorar e por fim casar. Eles teriam uma casa próxima ao um bosque com um grande jardim onde Severus plantaria seus ingredientes para poções, seria um sonho. Sim, um livro de poções era o caminho para o coração do homem.

Charlotte balançou a cabeça afastando seus pensamentos ao sentir suas bochechas quentes e que com toda a certeza estariam vermelhas, ela tinha que terminar isso primeiramente. Ela escrevia com cuidado deixando sua escrita mais bonita e legível possível, para Severus só o melhor.

Com as observações que tinha feito em seu amado, ela sabia o que interessava o garoto sonserino. Poções e Artes das Trevas se os boatos estivessem corretos. Ela não tinha acesso a nada das Artes das Trevas além da defesa contra elas então ela só podia apelar para o que restava.

Sua família não era a das mais ricas da Grã-Bretanha mágica, mas gostava de colecionar conhecimento seu grande parte de seus ancestrais sendo corvinais então eles tinha uma biblioteca bastante preenchida de conhecimento. Ela sabia que não podia dar os livros de sua família para Severus, mas não havia nada contra dar cópias feitas a mão para ele. Charlotte não era uma das melhores nas aulas de poções porém ela não era ruim, e lendo as receitas de poções que tinha encontrado ela cópias as com nomes quase impronunciáveis, com modos de preparos que eram tortuosos com quão difícil era ou as quais ela nunca tinha ouvido falar o nome.

Finalmente terminando de escrever ela fechou o livro e pegou o caderno soprando a página para a tinta secar mais rapidamente antes de também o fechá-lo. Ela segurou seu pulso e o girou suavemente para aliviar o estresse colocado nele antes de esfregar a parte de trás do pescoço não querendo ter uma torcicolo, ela tinha estado nessa tarefa de escrever o livro a dias sempre voltando a ele depois das aulas e ao finalizar seus deveres de casa.

Ela juntou seus livros em uma pilha e colocou o caderno agora grosso por estrar abarrotado de informações no topo antes de levá-los para seu quarto para guardar os livros em seu baú. Ela finalmente poderia tirar um descanso merecido, na manhã seguinte ela enviaria os livros para casa e o caderno para Severus. Mas agora dormir.

Severus estava sentado na ponta de mesa da Sonserina, o mais afastado quanto o possível de seus colegas de casa eram poucos que acordavam cedo nos finais de semana. Ele bebericava de um copo de água, ele achava o suco de abóbora repugnante, quando chegou o horário do correio, o moreno não levantou os olhos de sua refeição não esperava nada e sabia que nenhum de seus parentes lhe enviariam algo.

Ele aparou seu garfo no caminho da boca quando uma bela coruja marrom pousou a sua frente lhe carregando um pacote embrulhado em papel de presente verde-escuro. Ele e a coruja se encaram por segundos finalmente sendo Severus a fazer o primeiro movimento abaixando seu garfo e lentamente oferecer um bacon que a coruja aceitou alegremente antes de levantar bater as asas e sair voando junto com várias outras corujas.

Tirando a varinha da manga de seu manto e lançou um feitiço de diagnostico no pacote retangular. Guardando sua varinha ele finalmente pegou o pacote olhando ao redor não vendo nenhum sonserino o olhando ele finalmente abriu o pacote com movimentos vagarosos quase parecendo temer que fosse atacado pelo pacote.

Finalmente tirando todo o embrulho ele encontrou em uma mão um grosso caderno de capa de couro negro liso com um simples título em letras cursivas prateadas "_Poções_" claramente feito a mão. Ele abriu o caderno só para uma nota cair em seu colo que ele pegou curioso.

"_Espero que com isso ajude a acreditar em meus sentimentos por você. ~Charlotte R. Cambell"_

Confuso por um momento antes de lembrar da garota que havia confessado que tinha sentimentos por ele e que ele tinha dado permissão para cortejá-lo, sua pele pálida ganhando um leve tom rosado, então era esse o nome dela. Ele folheou o caderno passando as pontas dos dedos pela caligrafia cuidadosa e lendo o nome das poções cuidadosamente vendo várias desconhecidas para ele fazendo que ele sem perceber se perdesse em sua leitura esquecendo o café da manhã a sua frente.

Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa Charlotte observava Severus com os olhos ansiosos esperando a reação do garoto e ao ver o garoto logo perdido em sua leitura não pode deixar um pequeno sorriso escorregar em seus lábios antes de finalmente começar a comer.

Muitas mulheres diziam que o estômago era o caminho para o coração dos homens, mas Charlotte sabia mais, com um garoto inteligente como Severus ela sabia que tinha que tomar uma rota diferente se ela quisesse chamar sua atenção e pela reação ela sabia que estava certa ao escolher a melhor opção livros + poções. Ela só tinha que continuar assim e logo poderia ter uma vaga ao lado do garoto, se não for como namorada… Por mais triste que seja ela aceitaria a vaga de amiga.


	26. Capítulo 26

James falava com entusiasmo com Lily enquanto caminhavam pelo terreno de Hogwarts próximo ao Lago. Sirius seguia logo atrás observando o casal de maneira pensativa e quieta, quem olhava de fora achava a situação muito estranha, o mundo deveria estar acabando para que Black estive quieto.

Sirius engoliu um grito ao ser içado no ar es estilo princesa, isso fez com que James e Lily olhasse para trás, vendo que era somente Teddy que estava carregando Sirius para longe deles, o casal simplesmente deu de ombros voltando ao assunto que estavam conversando.

O maroto foi carregado para o laboratório onde encontrou Ana sentada num sofá no canto da sala enquanto mastigava um sanduíche pensativa. Teddy o soltou em pé e saiu da sala fechando a porta trazendo a atenção de sua dona para Sirius, ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e bateu com a mão no assento livre do lado dela que Sirius se instalou alegremente.

"Acho que devemos ter a conversa que prometi a você" Ana disse depois de um momento de silêncio.

"Sim, você tem me evitado..." Sirius concorda.

"Eu não tenho te evitado!" Ana exclama só para receber um olhar cheio de reclamações de Sirius "Tudo bem, eu tenho te evitado… Eu tenho tido problemas e acabei enrolando também..." Ela murmura envergonhada logo enfiando o último pedaço do sanduíche na boca "Você me beijou, Sirius."

"Então… Eu gosto de você" Sirius começa.

"Realmente? O grande Sirius Black apaixonado por alguém?" Ana pergunta se virando para o maroto colocando o joelho sobre o sofá e apoiando o braço no encosto.

"Eu estou falando sério." Sirius também se vira para Ana espelhando sua posição.

"Sim, você é Sirius" Ana zombou. "Mas eu não tenho tempo para isso"

"Como assim?" Sirius pergunta inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Romance, eu não tenho tempo para isso… Posso até gostar de você, mas isso tiraria meu foco do que é importante." Vidas estão em jogo aqui, ela não podia deixar tudo nas mãos de Harry.

Ana se levanta abraçando-se em busca de apoio, ela realmente gosta de Sirius, se não tivesse toda essas coisas para ela fazer. Sirius a segue e a pega pelos ombros a virando para ele.

"Sirius, acho melhor a distância." Ana comenta esfregando o braço.

Sirius dá três passos curtos para trás e Ana revira os olhos.

"Você gosta de mim também, não é? Isso facilita tanto as coisas, podemos ficar juntos! Eu posso te ajudar no que precisar… Só me deixe entrar Ana." Sirius insiste.

Ana encara os olhos de Sirius e estremesse com a sinceridade que vê ali, ele realmente queria ajudar no problema dela e ela estava tão cansada. Ana se suspira e caminha até a porta checando do lado de fora antes de voltar a fechá-la lançando um feitiço para que ninguém do lado de fora ouvisse o que ela falaria para Sirius.

"Sirius, eu lembro-me da minha vida passada..." Ela começa a dizer. "Bem, pelo menos não toda ela… Não lembro dos detalhes pessoais da minha vida, como nome e idade, quem era os meus pais e tudo mais… Mas eu lembro dos livros de ficção e filmes"

"Isso é... interessante?" Sirius comenta meio confuso "Filme é uma coisa trouxa, certo?"

"Sim, Sirius..." Ela solta um pequeno sorriso "Me lembro de um livro em particular que conta da história de um garotinho que morava embaixo de uma escada e que descobriu que era um bruxo, seu nome era Harry James Potter..."

"Potter?"

"Potter" Ana concorda "Filho de James Charlus Potter e Lily J. Potter, Harry era chamado comumente na comunidade mágica como O-Garoto-que-Sobreviveu..."

Anastásia se senta trazendo Sirius com ela pelo braço o fazendo sentar do lado dela e começa a contar a história de Harry Potter cuidadosamente para Sirius tentando não deixar passar nada, muitas vezes ela para tentar se recordar de algo ou simplesmente para responder alguma dúvida que Sirius tinha.

"Agora entendo a suspeita que você tem em relação ao Peter e a Dumbledore" Sirius comenta apoiando a testa no ombro de Ana enquanto ela acaricia seu cabelo. Ana teve que segurá-lo para impedir que o garoto fosse atrás do rato a procura de satisfações.

"Então, você acredita em mim?" Ana pergunta insegura parando suas carícias.

"Claro, você não tem motivos para mentir para mim e isso explica muita coisa sobre você" Sirius fala erguendo a cabeça e olhar indignado por Ana sugerir que ele duvidaria dela.

"Bom."

"Mas ainda não vejo por que você não quer namorar comigo" Sirius comenta

"Sirius tenho muito o que fazer..."

"Eu sei, você quer ir atrás das Horcruxes e tudo mais… Eu vou te ajudar nisso e com isso posso ficar com você, então o namoro é totalmente possível." Sirius diz. "Você já mudou muita coisa aqui, Ana. Não estamos mais sob o polegar de Dumbledore ou, pelo menos, não acreditamos mais na faixada de vovô benevolente que ele nos apresenta, Remus não tem mais seu problema peludo e ninguém mais pode o expulsar por isso… Tenha algum descanso para si, você tem se focado nisso desde que você percebeu que é bruxa..." O garoto lista contando nos dedos "Segundo o que você disse, temos tempo, pelo menos um ano antes que tudo comece."

"Eu acabo de te contar que renasci num lugar que não passava de uma ficção e você está me pedindo para namorar com você e relaxar... Oh, Sirius… O que eu vou fazer com você?"

"Me beijar até ficar sem fôlego?" Sirius sugere com um sorriso torto.

Ana segura o rosto de Sirius entre as mãos e acaricia suas bochechas com os polegares enquanto ele a segura pelos antebraços. Ana aproxima seus rosto e Sirius deixa que ela controle toda a situação, por enquanto, ele não quer que ele se assuste e fuja novamente, demorou tempo suficiente somente para que eles pudessem ter uma conversa civilizada.

"Você sabe que terá que falar com meu pai futuramente, certo?" Ana pergunta quando seus lábios então a poucos centímetros de se juntarem. "Prometi para ele que só namoraria depois dos 30 anos..."

"Posso fazer isso se isso significa que posso ficar com você, Ana." Sirius murmura impaciente.

O canto dos lábios de Ana sobem levemente na sugestão de um sorriso antes que ela finalmente junta os lábios dos dois num beijo casto, porém isso logo muda quando Sirius envolve seus braços ao redor da cintura da garota e aprofunda o beijo.


End file.
